Namimori Host Club And The Studio!
by Fanobu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, an idol that was forced by his father to star in Vongola Kids, a band of two, goes to Namimori Middle School and decides he should join the host club to help him with his career. Based off 2 allxtsuna doujinshis... So All27/All x Tsuna!
1. Chapter 1

_**Namimori Host Club**_

_**Inspired by an all x tsuna doujinshi,but I inserted Enma and Fran. Everything after this chapter... Enjoy!  
>I Disclaim everything! O.o<br>Warning: People may be a bit OOC**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

'I can do this. I can do this...' A boy with spiky brown hair tried calming himself down as he held onto the handle of the door in front of him.

'Here goes nothing...' the boy thought a bit nervous as he opened the door to be greeted by 7 dazzling pretty boys.

"Welcome to Namimori Highschool Host Club!" They all said in unison as the boy stared back a little shock.

'Its... only here... thats like a different world...' The boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, thought still staring a bit shocked.

A boy came up to Tsuna. The boy was taller and had indigo colored hair that had a zigzag part in the middle and came up into a shape very similar to a pineapple. His eyes were mixmatched as one was red with the 'Roku' (6) character in it.

The boy had grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the couch. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Come right this way miss."

Tsuna wiggled uncomfortably in his seat as he decided to speak again, "Erm... I'm not a customer..."

'Ah... eh... this is still Namimori... right?' the boy thought as he looked around.

Mukuro jumped with a perverted creepy looking face in Tsuna's face. "Not a customer! Then does that mean you want to become my lover?"

The boy with the mixmatched eyes kneeled down and seemed to shine brighter with every word he said, "A guy like me is really a sinful existence."

"Oh? Master is being a pervert towards Tsunayoshi." Fran, one of Tsuna's actual friends said in his usual monotone voice.

"Excuse me... I'm a guy..." The spiky haired boy sweatdropped as he watched the scene.

Mukuro didn't hear him and went on with his little rant about himself as another boy stepped out in front of Tsuna.

A guy that Tsuna saw often in his grade with red hair and cross like pupils stared at Tsuna for a bit then nodded with a small smile as Tsuna did the same and realized the boy's name was Kozato Enma, from the same grade.

The boy moved around gracefully with his jet black hair with matching eyes that seemed to be glaring all the time. There was a few strands of hair in the middle of his face though.

"Then you want to join the club? Since your not a customer." The Raven-haired boy asked.

Tsuna shivered a bit under the boy's glances at him, "Ah... yes!... I-"

A boy that had blonde hair covering half his face not showing his eyes with a tiara on his head and a huge teeth showing grin on his lips interupted the boy before he could continue.

"I accept him- hes cute." The boy said before his face darkened still with the creepy grin on his face, "You want to be my toy?"

"ERG!" Tsuna jumped as he was shaken by the way the boy had said his words.

"Bel-senpai, you shouldn't play with other people's belongings." Fran said as he put an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"...He looks like he is a nice person... I accept... I guess." Enma said as he looked at Tsuna once again then lightly blushed and walked off to a table as Bel threw what seemed to be knives in the back of Fran's frog hat.

The raven-haired boy from before spoke again, "I object. He's so weak... fragile... pale, delicate... surreal..."

Before he could add anything else onto his sentence he had a little imagination.

In the imagination, Tsuna was smiling a bit with obvious pain in his eyes, "Hibari, I cut my finger."

Tsuna whimpered a bit as the boy now known as Hibari gracefully glided towards Tsunayoshi, "I will lick it for you..."

At that Hibari took Tsuna's finger into his mouth and sucked at it.

"Ah!" Tsuna said a bit surprised.

Hibari took out a tonfa and smashed it into the wall causing several cracks in it, '...TOO CUTE!' he ended his sentence from earlier, but in his thoughts as his imagination had ended.

"HIEEEEE! Am I really that bad?" Tsuna asked on the verge of tears.

"Oh? Kyoya-kun was thinking of something nasty." Fran said still clinging onto Tsuna.

"Say Squalo..." The blonde boy with the tiara started.

"Yeah Bel?" The boy with the really long white-grey hair asked turning around to face him and look him in his eyes... or where they were suppose to be.

"You accept him to right?" Bel asked with his usual huge toothy grin.

Squalo turns back around where he was originally facing, "Eh? Whatever-"

Tsuna recognized his senpai, Dino Cavallone, who had slammed his palm into Squalo's cheek, "I will also accept!" He cheerfully added.

"Your my kouhai Tsuna, right?" Dino asked as Tsuna saw Squalo angrily rubbing his aching face and Mukuro fantisizing in his own little world.

"Yeah..." Tsuna said while he slowly got used to everything weird happening and started to expect one of his bestfriends, Yamamoto Takeshi or Gokudera Hayato, to jump out in a banana suit.

Dino smiled his gentle smile that would usyally make all his fangirls and even fanguys (yes they have them) squeal, blush, or faint at the sight of it, "Famous in the first years for being cute. Your goal is to be my girlfriend, right?"

"NO! I'm a boy!" Tsuna yelled pouting at being called a girl overexcessively, but what confused Tsuna was how serious Dino looked about the whole thing.

Bel held a dress that was pink and had frills on the straps and at the bottom with lace around the chest part which had a white shirt like material. "Anyways... Princess, please wear this." Bel said still smiling.

"Oh." Fran said as his face seemed to slightly change as he thought. "I want to see Tsunayoshi in a dress too..."

"Have you guys been listening at all?" Tsuna asked, this time in a bold monotone voice.

Hibari stared at the two while Bel was trying to strip Tsuna. "Shuush now, come on, take your clothes off." He kept insisting Tsuna wear the dress.

"Wait... Please stop!" Tsuna yelped as Bel grabbed one of his wrists and starting taking off some of the boy's clothes.

Tsuna started to cry a bit as tears filled his eyes. He started blushing madly, sweating a bit, and panting due to the useless effort he had against the 'prince'. His shirt was now falling down his shoulder a bit.

Hibari took in the scene and Tsuna's looks and snapped out of his trance when Tsuna had yelled another whine for Bel to stop it.

Something had snapped inside of Hibari just then.

He swiftly pulled out his tonfas and put one to Bel's throat, who was now sweating quite a bit as Fran managed to escape.

Hibari's face darkened as he glared at Bel, "Stop now! He's clearly not willing!"

Bel gulped as he replied with a simple 'yes.'

Mukuro then picked up Tsuna who pouted, "Ah, are you okay, my princess?"

Tsuna just stayed quiet staring at the indigo haired boy who had picked him up.

"Now let me put this on you~." Mukuro purred as Tsuna sighed.

"That part has already been acted out. Ushishishi." Bel laughed.

"No thanks to the useless prince." Fran sighed as Bel threw another set of knives at him.

"Really, so frustrating! After all, since your so adorable and all." Mukuro sighed staring at Tsuna who was sat on the couch.

"Why the hell are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

Tsuna seemed surprised, "What? Didn't I say it many times already? I'm a boy!"

If Tsuna seemed very surprised then I'm not sure what to call Mukuro's face.

He stared at Tsuna in disbelief, "Eh? For real?"

"Are your eyes not working?" Tsuna asked harshly.

"HOW CAN THAT BE?" Mukuro yelled more at himself than Tsuna or anyone else as he slammed his hands on the table, which reacted by flipping up and hitting Mukuro back in the face.

"Ahhh... Master pulled a super special move just then! He didn't even burst his pineapple." Fran said this time earning a jab from Mukuro, who had a trident that came from nowhere.

Tsuna wasn't really sure what to be surprised at anymore so he just stared indifferent at Mukuro. "Are you okay?"

Mukuro had a sad stare as he rubbed his forehead where it was now bleeding due to the impact of the table."Really... I've really been embarrassing myself..."

"Hey... Is that guy really okay? I mean letting him join the club and all..." The deep voice of Squalo asked.

"What do you mean?" Dino asked laying his face on top of both hands.

"In this place full of wild beasts...with the exception of Enma who is always so quiet..." Squalo started as he looked to see Bel and Mukuro fighting over Tsuna while still trying to get him into the dress.

Enma looked over at Tsuna also after trying his best to glare at Squalo, and wondered if he should help him, but thought against it since he would probably just get thrown of the way.

"TO PUT IN SUCH A TINY LITTLE ANIMAL!" Squalo had seemed to go insane as he stood up with his hands curled into a fist in the air and the atmosphere around him seemed to be full of lightning as he imagined hungry foxes glaring down hungrily at a poor shivering frightened rabbit.

Dino just smiled and laughed before replying, "I should be asking you if you are okay... especially mentally!"

"Well..." Dino looked at Tsuna, "How about we actually try teaching him something Host Club related."

/\/\/\/\

"Hey can you disappear from my sight? Its annoying." Hibari asked Mukuro who sat on the other side of Tsuna, who just stared terrified and dumbfoundedly in the middle of it all.

"Tsk! You want me to leave you two alone? What the hell could you be planning Hibari? Kufufu..." The pineapple head asked smirking towards the glaring skylark.

"Anyways, what do you want to drink, Sawada?" Hibari asked turning his gaze to Tsuna expectedly as he rested his elbow on the couch and his hand on his cheek.

"Do you want anything to eat, Sawada-kouhai?" Mukuro smiled down to the smaller boy.

'Could you guys please... not squish me in between your bickering?' Tsuna thought cursing inside his head.

Hibari took out a pineapple smirking evilly as he snickered and crushed it within one hand. "How about 100% **freshly squeezed** _pineapple_ juice?"

"EHHHHHHHH?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief at the stregth the raven haired boy had in only one hand.

Mukuro flinched then smiled cheerfully as he emitted an evil aura and held up a little yellow puffball of a bird. "What about BBQ birdies? Hibird to be exact."

"AAHHHHHH!" Tsuna yelled as the little bird with the name of Hibird was in the tight grip of the pineapple head.

After a while of the two's little bickering Tsuna had voiced his thoughts before the matters could get any worse. "Erm... When can I become an independent host? It's always just training..."

Hibari and Mukuro stopped their bickering as they stared at Tsuna for a bit then sighed at the same time, Mukuro facepalming himself while Hibari crossed his arms.

'Eh? Sigh?' Tsuna thought getting confused.

Then the indigo haired pineapple closed in on Tsuna leaving only a few inches to breathe. "Saying those kind of things... Do you really hate being with me?"

The brunette blushed a light shade of pink as his eyes widened at the closeness of the older boy, "Ah?... EH!"

Hibari grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him away from the other.

"Wah!" Tsuna yelped almost falling, but since Hibari had his hands on his shoulder, he managed to keep him on the floor, which Tsuna was once again amazed at his strength in one hand.

"This is a test of your skills." Hibari said into one of Tsuna's ears. "You can't even satisfy me yet, and you want to serve other customers? What a bad boy."

Hibari's breathe tickled Tsuna's ear as he winced keeping his eyes firmly shut as he started feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"**The most important thing for an independent host is to be able to satisfy men!**" Hibari and Mukuro said in unison.

'Oh... I see!' Tsuna thought as he could faintly hear Mukuro and Hibari silently bickering behind him.

"Don't copy me!" Hibari said a vain popping on his head showed how obviously pissed he was.

"That's just gross!" Mukuro talked at the same time as he wasn't hiding his anger under his creepy grin like usual.

Mukuro ignored Hibari as he took a cup, again from nowhere, that said lucky draw with 5 sticks in it. "So, Tsunayoshi, its time for your final test!"

Tsuna seemed to be very nervous, yet determined at the same time while the older five members had all drew one stick from the can.

"I'll go first then Shishishi." Bel said as he took the first stick, which ended up being a loss, which Bel seemed slightly surprised at.

"Obviously, I will win this one and then you Tsunayoshi will have to satisfy me! Kufufu." Mukuro laughed as he drew a stick and smiled then read it.

He dropped to the ground with the look as if he was me(Yes ME! :D) when my cousin comes and bumps into me causing me to drop my favorite flavored icecream that I just bought! (I'm still mad about that Sera!)

*cough cough* anyways... obviously he lost and was now sitting in his corner of woe while Hibari walked up to the can and drew a stick.

After reading his result in his head, he frowned darker.

Mukuro seemed to have recovered after that, "Ha! You didn't win this time!"

After everyone picked, Fran looked at his stick. "Oh? I won."

Mukuro, Bel, and Hibari seemed to be uberly pissed at the way Fran said it.

"So I guess if you don't satisfy me then you can't be a host."

"Ehhhhh?" Tsuna whined. "But Fran! Cut me some slack! You could come over again and have some of Mama's cooking and stay over if you want!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tsuna, then Fran, then Tsuna, then... you get it right?

"Wait! Froggy has been to your house?" Mukuro yelled yet asked at the same time.

"Ushishi what's going on here?" Bel asked as he flashed several knives.

"Yeah. I've known Tsu-Tsu since he moved around here." Fran said as if everyone should already know as he clinged onto Tsuna again. "We're _**best friends**_. Right Tsu-kun?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Wha-"

"Anyways, lets get this mission over with, shall we?" Fran asked as he cut off Mukuro who stabbed his hat once again.

"You have to satisfy me..." Fran said as he leaned closer.

Then their lips had met as Bel, Mukuro, Hibari, and Dino glared at the frog knowing they would probably do the same thing, but were mad since it wasn't them.

Mukuro's face darkened as he looked a bit shocked, but still obviously angry as he took out his trident gripping it fiercly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fran~~! That's against the rules~." Dino chuckled darkly as he cracked his whip towards Fran, making sure not to hit Tsuna.

"Aiyah. What are you doing to my new precious toy?" Bel said as you could barely just barely see an eye through his hair pulling out knives threatingly.

"Public display of affection is against the laws of Namimori Middle, and for that herbivore, I will bite you to death!" Hibari growled as he grabbed his tonfas also emitting an evil aura to go along with the fierce gesture.

Fran ignored them and continued onwards pushing Tsuna to the floor as the two were still connected.

"OI! DON'T IGNORE US!" The four yelled as Tsuna was freaking out just a bit.

"ALSO!" Mukuro yelled out. "WHAT IS THE POINT IF YOU ARE ONLY SATISFYING YOURSELF?"

At this Fran stopped continuing his endless kiss as he stared at Mukuro then back at Tsuna. "Well Tsuna, I guess they all think it would be better if you had kissed me instead."

"Ah..." Mukuro said quietly still pointing at the two as the rest glared at Mukuro.

"STOP IT!" two voices said at once as someone pushed Fran off Tsuna and the other picked Tsuna off from the couch.

Fran looked a bit shocked as he saw Squalo holding Tsuna and Enma keeping Fran away as the others looked shocked but glad and even the two who helped out seemed a bit shocked.

"Eh? Uh, how should I say this? My hands just moved by itself..." Enma explained as he seemed to get a bit frightened.

"Yeah... Same her-" Squalo said as he set Tsuna down looking at his hands, before being interupted by a door slamming into his face along with the sound of a loud whistle.

Man today just isn't Squalo's day, first he got hit and interupted by Dino's palm, and now the door?

"VOIIIII! WHY IS EVERYTHING BEING JAMMED INTO AND FACE AND INTER-!" Squalo started to yell before the guy with scars on his face came out the room with whistle in mouth throwing a bottle at the long-haired boy's hair.

"WAH BOSS! Your awake?" Bel yelled slightly frightened by the door that missed him and hit Squalo instead.

Tsuna jumped seeing the man as Hibari just stood there silently staring.

"Tha- That guy..." Tsuna said as he deadpanned.

"Ah~ You don't know him Tsuna?" Bel snickered quickly recovering from the fright the man had gave him. "That's Xanxus. He is one of the hosts even though he is always sleeping, ushishishi."

Xanxus stared down hard on Tsuna as the said boy whined letting out a little cry of 'HIEE?'

"So you are the new trash that joined?" Xanxus said roughly still glaring down on Tsuna.

"Come on! Speak!" He growled inspecting Tsuna as he walked all around him as said boy was frozen from fright.

Xanxus growled, "This..." He glared worse than ever as the temperature dropped many degrees at the others. "HUGE, PATHETIC, TRASH!"

The boys repeated his words in their heads. 'Huge...' thought Bel and Hibari. 'Pathetic..." Mukuro and Enma thought as Dino and Squalo thought...'trash...'

As they thought of that every single word replayed over and over in Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna had already been crying from fright as he cried a bit more. "Hey trash!" Xanxus yelled at Tsuna who replied by looking towards the guy. "Humph!" Xanxus snapped his fingers and turned to go lay on his own couch away from the rest, but still in sight.

"That's great Tsuna! Boss accepted you! That's so rare!" Bel smiled his big one with his usual 'Ushishi.'

"Congratulations Tsunayoshi." Enma said watching Fran get back into his clingy position on Tsuna.

"You're now an official member of the host club!" Mukuro said smiling as he added a quiet sentence, "Even though without that guy's permission it's been decided..."

"VOIIIIIIII! That guy!" Squalo yelled to the floor he kneeled upon only earning another bottle, but this time hitting the back of his head, as Hibari just stared like the creeper he is.

"I... I'm really a host now?" Tsuna said almost not believing them.

"Of course! As long as it's Tsuna!" Dino smiled.

"Yes!" Tsuna yelled as he hugged Fran back, who was a bit shaken by the sudden movement. "I will try my best!" Tsuna smiled wiping away a tear as he blushed lightly.

"Kyaaa!" Mukuro yelled like a fangirl as Enma and Squalo blushed a very dark shade as Dino, Hibari, and Bel smiled thinking how cute the boy was as their hearts all skipped multiple beats.

"Trash." Xanxus said from the couch as Tsuna smiled at him no longer scared of the guy. "Thank you so much Xanxus-san!" Tsuna said running out of Fran's hold as he sat down by Xanxus' feet.

The others gasped from Tsuna's sudden brave act.

Tsuna just smiled as Xanxus as said man stared back also surprised.

If you looked closely, you could see Xanxus smile a bit, "Trash... You know you are kind of cute."

Tsuna stared at him for awhile still smiling until he understood everything that was said, then he looked at the floor blushing the darkest ever.

Seeing the Boss' anger has lowered they all went over there themselves to mess with the poor little Tsuna.

Mukuro stood at the table in front of them, "Lets pretend I'm your first customer~! Come on~!"

Dino was behind the couch holding onto Tsuna's head, "Tsuna~! Your so cute~!"

"Hn." Hibari agreed with Dino as he sat on the couch by the one Tsuna, Xanxus, and Bel were on.

"Ushishishi. Tsuna ignore them and come play with me instead~!" Bel laughed as he sat by the brunette's side.

"Sawada... Can I call you Tsuna? We should become good friends." Enma said smiling weakly.

"OI Trashes! Your bothering the cute trash and I!" Xanxus growled as the last few came.

Fran held scissors to Squalo as the long-haired teen backed away, "Your hair is beginning to cover your face like Bel-senpai's. Should I cut it off for you, since you cut off my time with Tsuna?"

"VOI! WHY ME?" Squalo yelled.

**/\/\/\/\ **

**LOLOLOLOLOL! I was listening to Tatta Latta sang by Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, and Fran while writing this and I laughed waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo muccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh! I mean Xanxus being a mean person singing a song like that and wanting to make random people friends? Best thing ever. It sound like Bel and Fran would burst out dying in laughter while Xanxus and Squalo might kill someone!**

**Welllllllll please review tell me what you think and maybe even predict the future! I love you guys! Oh and send or review some ideas too!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Namimori Host Club**_

**Warning**** : Very OOC!  
>To : <strong>_**ShinDragonX**_** : I'm trying :P but I sorta mixed it up with something I saw interesting so instead of working on two seperate stories, I work on one... I'm not sure if it was a good idea or not though... I'm not so sure about it...  
>To: <strong>_**Kichou**_** and **_**xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_**: I'm really glad you two liked it :)  
>To Anyone whp could've reviewed after I checked: Thanks you :3<br>/\/\/\**

**At Tsuna's father's studio...**

"Basil-kun! I don't want to practice the dance anymore! I just got back from school and you already got straight to it!" Tsuna whined to his singing partner.

"Sawada-dono." Basil sighed, "You know if you don't learn it then Boss will have to force you to do it, and you know how he is."

Tsuna paled at the name of his father. The man always had something up his sleeves and liked to tease Tsuna.

Basil looked at his watch, "Well I gues that'll be it for today. Get some rest will you Sawada-dono?"

Tsuna nodded as Basil walked off. Tsuna sighed deciding he should go to the lounge to go get some food for himself.

"VOIII!" a familiar voice yelled as somebody grabbed Tsuna's wrist.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Squalo?"

"Voi? Tsunayoshi?" The long-haired boy seemed to be as confused as Tsuna, if not, more confused.

"Hm? Tsuna is here?" A certain prince came from behind Squalo.

"Oh, Tsuna. How is Mom and Dad?" Fran said from behind Tsuna, which really frightened the smaller boy.

"The kids parents?" Squalo asked as he let go of the poor frightened boy.

"Yeah, did I not tell you?" Fran asked even though he knew he didn't. "SS, Sawada Studio, is ran by Tsuna's parents."

"This trash's parents? I don't believe you." The boss said who was now beside Squalo as three more unknown people come behind them.

And as if on cue, Iemitsu came from nowhere. "Tsu-kun! I missed you!" He glomped the poor boy who was trying to run from the grasp of his father. "You're so cute when you are angry~!"

"Let go, Dad!" Tsuna yelled embarrassed from the sudden hug from him in front of the others as Fran joined in for some unknown reason.

Iemitsu leg go of his son feeling the new presence of someone in the group hug, "Fran? Its been a while."

Fran nodded as Iemistu went back to look at his son. "Seems like you met one of the new groups... Their name is The Varia and you will find other groups with the names Shimon, Guardians, Primo Generation, Arcobaleno, Kokuyo, and Millefiore. Also Ken and Chikusa can only work for you part-time now that he is also in the show-biz, I'm going to have to get you another bodyguard and here is the paperwork listing all the names of every person in the groups, and we are sponsering some other people so... and all the new groups have already caused some sort of damage so we need you to fix that up too, and they also brought their own pets so please add them to the ones we already have...all the paper is in your room and I'll tell you everything else later, but I need it all done today."

The Varia all looked surprised at the work the young fragile looking boy could do in a day, and also felt a bit bad for causing trouble and fighting wrecking everything in sight and to think the others caused just as much trouble...

"HIEEEE! That's alot of things I need to do Dad! You realize how much paper work I'm going to need to do for that?" Tsuna yelled angrily. "Then I got practice at 4:30 and interview at 6:25, feed the animals whenever I have time, and I'm going to have to find Ken and Chikusa so I can go outside the studio... Wait will Ken and Chikusa even be available at that time? I need to hurry and get a new bodyguard! GAH! YOUR MAKING MY LIFE HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IT FATHER!" With that Tsuna slammed his head against a wall repeatedly until a two guys rushed from nowhere stopping the kid who was already bleeding on his forehead.

The boy on the left had spiky blonde hair with alot of bobby pins to hold the hair out of his face and a long scar across his nose and really sharp teeth.

The other face a plain look on his face with a hat upon his head. He had a tattoo that looked like a bar code on his cheek and a yoyo in his hand.

"Tsuna! Are you okay? Wha? Your bleeding pyon!" The blonde haired one yelled with a worried scowl on his face.

"Ken, calm down. Are you alright Tsunayoshi?" The other asked.

"Does he look alright to you Kaki-pi?" Ken shouted back as Tsuna started crying.

The two seemed a bit startled at this. "Wha- what is wrong?" They both yelled at the same time grabbing onto Tsuna.

Tsuna sobbed as he walked off. "I'm going to do my work... Get a new bodyguard... Greet the newbies... and then kill myself!" Tsuna walked slowly down the hall until the last part as he started running down the hall.

"EH?" The Varia seemed quite confused as Ken and Chikusa complained about being replaced just because they joined Kokuyo.

"The boy is so cute~!" The green haired guy with the weird styled clothes squealed as the others had an awkward feeling.

"Shut up Lussuria!" The guy with the spiky hair and piercings yelled.

"Be quiet Levi. You will upset Boss... and will I get money for this?" The guy in the hooded jacket asked with triangle tattoo under his eyes.

"VOIII! You shut up to Mammon! Your all annoying!" Squalo yelled snapping out of his daze as the two annoyed him.

"Ow... My ears are ringing now..." Fran said as he covered his ears.

/\/\/\/\

After a few minutes, Tsuna changed into business attire which consisted of a suit.

"So you won't kill yourself pyon?" Ken asked still slightly worried.

"Ken, he already said he wouldn't plenty of times." Chikusa sighed as he gently pushed Tsuna to the awaiting groups.

Ken growled, "Shut up, Glasses!"

"I'm good now, Ken, and you two don't argue okay? I still need a new bodyguard since you two will be with The Kokuyo group most the time..." Tsuna sighed as he saw how many people there was to help be his bodyguard.

"We could still help you pyon! We could tak time off-" Ken insisted as he got cut off by his employer.

"No no. You must help your new group instead." Ken looked like he was about to say something as Chikusa looked a bit conscerned. "And no you will not quit your group because of me." Ken pouted.

"Well then... I will choose a bodyguard I can trust for you if you don't mind.." Chikusa said looking towards Tsuna who smiled and nodded as Chikusa turned around towards the people and blushed very lightly barely noticable.

"Let me help pyon!" Ken shouted after Chikusa.

/\/\/\

"My name is Lanchia, and I will gladly escort you as a bodyguard." Said man bowed slightly as he inspected Tsuna.

The burnette fidgeted as he replied, "P-please take good care of me..."

'He's such a delicate creature.' thought Lanchia.

"Well I'm going to go check out the new groups for Father..." he said as he walked away as he tripped on a cord. "AH!"

Startled, Lanchia caught the boy.

"Thank you, Lanchia-san... I keep tripping in this spot..." Tsuna blushed out of embarassment.

"Please be more careful. If anything happens to you it will be my responsibility."

"Ahah sorry, I'll be going now." Tsuna waved as he tripped down the stairs to the lounge.

From where Lanchia, Ken, and Chikusa were, you could hear Basil from the bottom of the stairs yelling, "Sawada-dono!"

"What do you think?" Chikusa asked looking towards Lanchia expectedly.

"let me watch a little longer."

/\/\/\

'He seems to be no-good in every aspect! Right after I tell him to be careful on the stairs, he falls! What would he do if I wasn't there?' Just then Lanchia jumped a bit, 'Was I worried about him? Impossible!'

Basil then rushed through the door while Tsuna sat on the couch in the same room as Lanchia. "We found a ninja and a samurai!"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as the door opened to show a tall boy with a bit of spiky black hair in an ancient samurai outfit with a smile as he was confused, and another boy slightly smaller and looked like Hibari, but had a braid in the back of his head and wore a kimono looking outfit.

"Who did you bring here this time?" Tsuna sighed as Lanchia looked a bit excited about seeing a samurai and ninja.

"They are from two of the new groups!" Basil said also excited.

"Yamamoto Takeshi from Guardians." The boy greeted Tsuna with a smile and extended his arm as the smaller boy blushed and shook his hand.

"Fon from Arcobaleno." He smiled and bowed as Tsuna still blushed and did the same.

'So cute~!' Lanchia, Basil, Yamamoto, and Fon thought as they blushed a bit.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi... from Vongola Kids... and I run the studio..." Tsuna said as he smiled his best.

They all had really dark red faces as Fon turned around not to be seenas he excused himself.

'What's wrong with them?' thought Tsuna as he decided to go see the rest.

Tsuna walked up to a button and speaker on the side of the room that Lanchia hasn't seen before as the boy pressed the button and spoke into the speaker, "Will the members of Varia, Millefiore, Shimon, Kokuyo, Guardians, Primo Generation, and Arcobaleno please meet in the lobby? And can the Engineers come down along with the new Sawada's also to the lobby?" The voice echoed within the building.

Just then something striked Basil's mind, "Are you okay? It seemed as if you could've broken a few bones from that fall from the stage you had earlier."

This sparked Lanchia's thoughts as he deadpanned and looked towards Tsuna. 'What did he just say?'

"Oh yeah." Yamamoto said he remembered something. "I might be mistaken but someone was taking a photoshoot on the roof of our school..."

"Yes!" Basil said as he looked worriedly at Tsuna, "That was also us! Tsuna, you almost fell that time!"

Lanchia grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and shook him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he yelled in Tsuna's face as said boy got a bit nervous.

"I-it's okay... It didn't cause any trouble for the shoot." Tsuna replied shakily.

Lanchiia snapped. "Thats not what I meant! You should be more careful towards your body!"

"Uh... i'll be leaving now..." Tsuna left still shooken by the older man that snapped.

"Just then... what did I..." Lanchia thought getting paler as he held his head.

"That's his charm." Chikusa said while Ken also popped outta nowhere along with him.

"Basil is the pretty type while Tsuna is the innocent type that you can't help but fall for pyon. " Ken ended as he snickered.

"Other words... You fell for his charm." Chikusa added.

"How? When? What?" Lanchia said as if he was going crazy.

'I destroyed many mafias and never would I have thought I would crave for something...' Lanchia deadpanned at his thoughts, "How terrifying! The power of the Vongola Kids!"

"I accept! I will be his bodyguard!" Lanchia yelled out triumphantly.

/\/\/\

Tsuna once again fell down the stairs scaring most of the people in the lobby.

"Owowowowow..." Tsuna yelped as he rubbed his aching head teary eyed as his legs were separated and he leaned back with a blush panting a bit from his fall.

The girls and boys from both groups either blushed, snickered, or had a nose bleed.

Tsuna looked startled at those in front of him. "Eh? Are you all okay? Wait! Don't bleed on the floor please! That would make more work for me..."

Basil soon came down along with Lanchia, Ken, and Chikusa.

Ken and Chikusa went to their group as Basil and Lanchia stood by Tsuna.

"H-hello everyone." Tsuna blushed after being helped up by Lanchia, Ken, and Chikusa.

"We are the Vongola Kids!" Basil finished as the two did thier world-wide known pose where they cross their own legs around their other leg as they both did opposite sides and crossed their inside arms around the other's shoulder as Basil gave an energizing smile and Tsuna a shy one.

"I am Basil! Nice to meet you all!" Said boy waved as they got out of their stance.

"And I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, you may recognize my name since not only am I an idol, but I own and run this studio."

"EH?" You could hear some of the people yell.

"Yeah..." Tsuna said a bit disapointed that they didn't think he could do such a thing.

Tsuna looked towards Lanchia and nodded.

Lanchia sighed, "I am Lanchia, Tsunayoshi-sama's bodyguard."

"Oya oya? I didn't know Tsunayoshi was here at all! I missed you!" A certain pineapple haired boy ran and glomped the younger boy.

Lanchia got up and glared at Mukuro and grabbed him off of his boss, "No touching." he said while putting Mukuro in his correct spot with Ken and Chikusa making sure he stayed there.

"Well... since I know most of the Varia, how about you guys introduce yourselves first?"

"My, my! Would you look at all the beautiful men and cute women here?" Lussuria squealed. "I'm Lussuria! Nice to meet you~!"

"Levi A Than..." Levi said without hesitation.

"Ushishishi. My name is Belphegor, but you peasents can call me prince or your majesty." Bel snickered as some others scoffed or replied under their breath.

"P-please don't interrupt other people's introductions!" Tsuna said as he sensed a fight about to start as Bel frowned and pulled out his knives.

"The fallen disgrace of a prince is trying to show off, Tsu-Tsu. He is a waste of your time to help out." Fran said, as always, in monotone as others laughed and the prince scowled.

"Shut up you stupid, useless, frog!" Bel threw several knives into Bel's hat and back.

Fran took the knives out and bent them then dropped them to the floor. "Ow, that hurt Bel-senpai. What would you have done if I died?"

Bel sweatdropped still a bit angry. "I always tell you not to bend the prince's knives, and any normal human would already be dead!"

"Please calm down Fran, Bel!" Tsuna tried as he believed it wouldn't work along with the other in the room, but it magically worked.

"VOOOOIIII! I'm Squalo!" Squalo yelled as loud as he could only to be hit by his boss.

"Could you be any louder trash!" Xanxus yelled as he sat back down, "My name is Xanxus, you scum!"

Mammon walked up while people from other groups were growling at Xanxus' intro, "I'm part of Varia and Arcobaleno, and my name is Mammon."

"O-okay... next is Kokuyo..." Tsuna said getting more and more nervous at every passing second.

""Kufufu. I'm Rokudo Mukuro, Tsunayoshi's lover so none of you better mess with him." Mukuro laughed glaring his worst at everyone and he smiled at Tsuna.

"Eh? No Tsuna is my princess you peasent!" Bel frowned pulling out his knives again.

"Your not worth Tsuna's time, worthless prince." Fran said not showing the emotion of anger at all.

"GAH! Why don't you guys just let the leader in each group introduce everyone? It would be much easier for me!" Tsuna yelled frustrated once the groups seemed to not cooperate with him.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled in the heterochromatic-eyed boy's way causing said pineapple-head to flinch. "Introduce the rest in your group!"

Mukuro sweated as the girl who looks almost exactly like him cowarded behind him. "This is Dokuro Chrome, my twin sister. The girl over there with the pink hair is M.M. The blonde is Ken and the other is Chikusa."

"Thank you! Now Guardians!" Tsuna yelled still infuriated towards them. "Yamamoto! Who is the lead singer?"

"Aha..." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he nerviously laughed, "Hibari Kyoya..."

Tsuna jumped. "Hibari is here?"

"Ah? You know him?" Yamamoto asked feeling the atmosphere lighten a bit.

"Yeah... Where is he?" Tsuna asked looking around.

Yamamoto looked at a couch on the far side of the lobby. "Over there sleeping... He doesn't like crowds..."

Tsuna got mad once again. "Well I'm going to make crowds his most favorite place!"

Basil decided to step in at this point, "Sawada-dono! Don't hurt Hibari-dono!"

Tsuna growled walking towards the couch.

Xanxus laughed loudly, "The young trash really does have a temper!"

A guy in a fedora with a single orange stripe on it chuckled, "Isn't he interesting?"

A guy with silver hair in a form that looks like an octopus spoke, "Che! I bet he will be 'bitten to death' by Hibari."

"Kufufu. You'd be surprised by what that little no-good boy could do." Mukuro chuckled as Chrome was still holding onto him. "Don't worry Chrome, Tsuna isn't a mean person... when he isn't mad..."

"...O-okay Mukuro-nii-sama..." Chrome said letting go of Mukuro, but stood close.

"The boy was cute to, kora!" A blonde man with a camo headband with the number 01 on it also dressed in an army suit said.

"He was wasn't he?" A man with lilac eyes and spiky white hair with a weird tattoo under one eye and a wide grin on his face stated.

"I should research some more about him..." Was something a man with green spiky hair, glasses, and a scientist outfit stated while pushing up his glasses.

"I might've fell for him..." Fon muttered as he covered his face with one of his long sleeves as he blushed.

"Sawada is EXTREME to the max!" A grey haired boy with hands bandaged yelled as he punched the air.

"Your interrupting the peace and crowding, herbivores." Hibari said from behind as Tsuna walked back with Hibari's arm over his shoulder.

"He returned unscratched!" A boy with a cow-print shirt yelled surprised.

You hear some running as a red head and a blonde run down the stairs to get to the lobby.

"Shouichi, Spanner, your late." Tsuna sighed as he walked up to them with Hibari still on him.

Spanner and Hibari had a glare off as Shouichi and Tsuna was a bit scared, but still talked.

"Sorry we were late." Shouichi said as he held up something hidden by a cloth. "We were working on your outfits along with the lighting, microphone, and switches on the inside."

Spanner snapped out of the contest as Tsuna pushed Hibari off his shoulder. "It is surely an upgrade along with these lollipops." Spanner added as Tsuna asked if he could try one.

Tsuna took the lollipop from Spanner's mouth and popped it into his own. "It's strawberry!" Tsuna instantly brightened as he tasted his favorite flavor.

'Indirect kiss!' Everyone thought as Spanner blushed a bit.

Hibari growled a bit after realizing Spanner's blush.

"Tsuna..." Spanner said as he looked down to the younger boy.

"Can you please try out these outfits when you have time?" Shouichi interrupted when he realized where Spanner was going.

"Oh yeah! The introductions!" Tsuna almost forgot. "Hibari please introduce your members to everyone."

"Hm? Well these people..." Hibari began. "Are all herbivores."

Tsuna literally fell to the ground after hearing this. "I meant their names."

Hibari seemed to think for a bit, "...I forgot."

"Eh? T-then Yamamoto-kun... can you please introduce everyone?"

"Sure! The one yelling extreme all the time is Sasagawa Ryohei, the other grey haired boy is Gokudera Hayato, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, that is Hibari Kyoya, and the one wearing cow-print is Bovino Lambo and Mukuro will be with us sometimes." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna blinked, 'That was fast!'

"*Cough* Anyways... Shimon's turn, so Enma-kun please introduce your group.

Enma seemed a bit startled that Tsuna realized he was there. "S-sure Tsuna."

Enma waved his hand towards his group, "The blonde in glasses is Aoba Koyo. The girl is Adelheid, the other girl in the bubble-looking thing is Shitt-P, but call her Shitoppi-chan. The guy over there with the grin on his face is Julie. The big blonde guy is Kaoru and the last guy is Rauji."

"Arcobaleno's Reborn." Tsuna said knowing said man knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I'm Reborn. The girl with the big hat is Luce. The useless lackey with the helmet is Skull. The scientist is Verde. The army suited blonde is Collonello. The army suited girl beside him is Lal Mirch. The Chinese over there is Fon. And like Viper said, he is also a part of us." The man in the fedora said.

"Millefiore, please." Tsuna said glad the intros were near the end.

"I'm Uni. The spiky white haired man is Byakuran. The blonde there is Gamma. Those two beside each other is Tozaru and Nozaru. The leftover man is Genkishi." The girl that looked like a small Luce said.

"And now Primo Generation with Giotto... Giotto?" Tsuna said shocked. "Giotto..."

"Yes! Your older brother! Long time no see Tsuna! Didn't I tell you to call me Onii-chan?" Giotto beamed.

"Y-yeah... onii-chan, this must be your friends that always came around..." Tsuna said realizing they looked alot like Guardian members.

"Yupp! G is Gokudera's look alike with red hair, Lampo is a green-haired Lambo, Asari is a flute playing Yamamoto, Knuckles is a black-haired Sasagawa, Alaude is a meaner white haired Hibari, and Daemon is a spade, double-parted version of Mukuro!" Giotto exclaimed as if it wasn't the slightest bit creepy.

Tsuna decided it was best to just shrug it off as he explained the rest. "Shamal will be the main doctor for us, Dino will be your other teacher when we aren't available, Futa will keep your ratings in check, and Bianchi will be making our food." Tsuna sighed.

"BIANCHI?" Gokudera yelled as he ran to Tsuna. "BUT JYUUDAIME, WHY MY SISTER?"

"Why are you calling me Jyuudaime?" Tsuna asked ignoring his question.

"Because you managed to get Hibari over here without getting hurt while ten comments about you were made before you two came back! But why my sister?" Gokudera yelled shaking Tsuna.

"Bianchi is your sister?" Tsuna asked.

"No one else in this fanfiction is named Bianchi but my sister!"

'Fanfiction?' Tsuna thought. "Well we managed to teach your sister some decent cooking and she isn't by herself. Mom, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and sometimes I help out."

"But-" Gokudera got cut off.

"If anyone has any pets you would like us to watch over, please send them to my room, #27. Thanks, now I'm going to call off everything I had planned today and get some paperwork done. The cafeteria is on the 3rd floor, Bath and lockers on the 5th, rooms on the 2nd and 4th floors, 6th floor is a training room, 7th floor is a gym, and the auditorium is the attached building. If you have any further questions come to my room and ask or ask Basil, Lanchia, Spanner, Giotto, Shouichi, or Fran. ...Also Reborn might know a few things himself." Tsuna said as he walked off to go sleep.

'Seems the boy knows alot than I thought he did...' Reborn thought as his fedora shaded over his eyes.

**/\/\/\**

**BLOOP! SO OOC!  
>Oh wells I guess... Well anyways I already saw how reviews I had and hoped you guys would start reviewing and I take anonymous reviews too :D I love you guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Namimori Host Club and Studio 3**_

_**3. The Studio's First Morning**_

_**To: Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Really? You think it was good? I thought it wasn't all that good after the first chapter because it seemed a bit off to me and the best? YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO AWESOME! Lol I'm pretty sure there are better ones than this... Well anyways THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIE! **_

_**To: Kichou: WAH! :D Thank you reviewing again! And yeah one day Tsuna will rule the worlds with his adorableness and epic HDWM! I'm glad you like it :)**_

_**To: PrincessAimi1827: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it :D**_

_**To: Amaya Ishimoto: Lol it is completely okay to freak out... It makes me feel like I did an awesomer job than I actually did xD**_

_**People may still be a bit OOC [ALOT]**_

_**/\/\/\/\**_

Tsuna was peacefully sleeping until something hit him on his head. "HIEEE?"

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna. You're going to be late to school." Some deep voice said as Tsuna tried to focus his sight on who it was.

"Ah? Reborn... from Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked getting up from the floor and dusting off his plain over-sized white shirt and sweats.

"Yes, that's me." The fedora man said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Okay... What are you doing in my room?" Tsuna asked now aware of the older man.

"I came to wake you up of course." Reborn stated what was obvious to the small boy.

"But... why?" The boy said as he searched for his school outfit.

"You have recieved more paperwork from Iemitsu and some 'pests' from almost everybody as you can see..." Reborn notioned to the room witch was full of different kinds of animals... good thing Tsuna has one of the biggest rooms.

"When did they... Nevermind. I need to change right now, so can you get out for a bit?" Tsuna asked looking towards Reborn as he started to take off him shirt, but then halted.

"Uhm... please?" Tsuna asked as he realized the older man wasn't moving. 'Where is Lanchia when I need him?'

The brunette sighed as he looked around the room, trying to find his bathroom from the crowds of animals. 'I guess I'll change in the bathroom and take a bath while I'm at it...'

As Tsuna made his way, he saw a huge variety of animals. A swallow, a dog, a cat, Natsu (Tsuna's lion cub), a lizard, an owl, an over-sized centipede(or was it a millipede?), kangaroo, another bird, a weasel with hair covering its eyes, a peacock, a tiger, a hedgehog, a yellow bird, a monkey, another squirrel, two twin looking dogs, and... a dragon? And for some odd reason, they weren't fighting... or most of them.

'Hmm... Maybe they're nice animals...'

Tsuna walked into his bathroom and looked at the clock. 'I'm nowhere near late! It's 4am!'

He sighed as he threw his clothes down the laundry shoot, then climbed into the bath, that was already steaming hot for some reason.

The young brunette exhaled deeply as he felt content with the hot water. He kept thinking about the work he needs done, what might happen in the host club, what they'll do in school, and how much the new groups would give him to work on... and what that weird feeling against his leg was!

Tsuna jumped as he felt the new presence beside him. Said boy looked to the side, only to see the same fedora man from before, but without the fedora showing his spiky hair... and lack of clothes.

"HIEEEE? W-wh-what are y-you doing in here!" Tsuna yelled as he backed away.

"I needed a bath." Reborn said as he came towards Tsuna.

"O-okay, but why didn't you use the bath on the 5th floor?" I asked as I got cornered into the wall.

"Too many people." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's responce.

Tsuna was about to reply when he heard a swish from the side of him, and he saw a dolphin. 'Ah! Delfino della Pioggia!' Tsuna thought as he recognized Basil's dolphin.

The dolphin nodded towards Tsuna then jumped in front of him before Reborn could make it any closer.

"Huh? What's up with this dolphin?" Reborn asked as he smacked it.

"Hey! Don't smack Delfino!" Tsuna yelled, frustrated by the man's actions.

"It's yours?" Reborn asked.

"No, its Basil's, but I'm watching over it, just like all the others!"

Reborn seemed to be thinking, "So does that mean other water animals are here to?"

Silence.

They both looked at the far, thought to be unoccupied area of the bath.

A frog, octopus, shark, stingray, and an alligator.

"HIEEE?" Tsuna yelled scarmbling out as he grabbed his clothes, rushed them on, then ran out the door.

"Hmm... Interesting boy..." Reborn chuckled.

/\/\/\/\

'Okay... maybe the animals didn't scare me, but it gave me a reason to get away...' Tsuna sighed out as he still wore his towel with clothes in hand.

'I really don't want to fall down the stairs again and wake up others... so I'll take the elevator to the 5th floor...'

The elevator opened, letting the boy in, only to see another figure inside the elevator. 'Mammon I believe... from Varia and Arcobaleno.'

"What floor?" The man said interrupting Tsuna's train of thought.

"5th, thank you." Tsuna replied with a tired smile.

"Ah... We're going to the same place..." The hooded man sighed.

"Yeah, sorry mine got invaded, ahaha..." Tsuna said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah... I put Phantasma in there." Mammon said as he looked towards the little boy, "Was he any trouble?"

"Phantasma? Your pet?" Tsuna asked now looking back at Mammon, "Was he the stingray, shark, octopus, or the frog?"

"Yes, the frog." Mammon said turning back to the elevator doors which had opened.

"No no no, the animals weren't my problem, it was a certain person." Tsuna said as he mummered lowly.

"That's good." Mammon said as the two walked out of the elevator towards the lockers. Tsuna placed his clothes within his locker, as the hooded man just placed an extra set of clothes inside the locker.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked a bit startled. "Your not going to get out of those clothes?"

"I am, just not right now... It's kinda hard to change when someone is staring at you." Mammon smirked as Tsuna blushed.

Mammon then got naked (YES! xP) with hair covering the man's eyes and a towel to cover his lower area.

They walked into the bath while everyone in the bath already was quiet as they looked at the newcomers.

He looked around to see many people from Arcobaleno.

Tsuna was walking uncomfortably close to Mammon as he felt the gazes of others on him.

Mammon sweatdropped, but didn't question the smaller boy letting him get close. 'I would charge him, but his is taking care of Phantasma and got me in the business.'

"Hello Tsunayoshi." Fon greeted with a smile as Tsuna didn't back off from Mammon until said man entered the bath.

"H-hello." Tsuna said a bit conscience of himself since this would be the first time he took a public bath.

Tsuna climbed in beside Mammon with a small distance between, who was surprised the boy didn't leave his side, but instead sat right by him. He usually didn't have much friends or talk to anyone, and the people which he did talk to annoyed him in some way, and it was a new feeling Mammon decided he liked.

Tsuna was between Mammon and Skull, who was by Fon, who sat by the corner by Collonello, and Verde on the other side of Mammon.

Mammon and Tsuna talked of random things that came on their minds as they bathed and the others would talk to Tsuna, Mammon, or each other, but one guy in a corner of the bath who seemed to be alone doing something on his computer.

Tsuna looked around as he thought of the names of everyone, Skull... Fon... Mammon... Collonello, and the one other guy who seems to not talk to anybody.

"Verde..." Tsuna thought as the green-haired man looked up towards the brunette.

"Yes?" The man asked as Tsuna jumped at the response the man had.

"HIEEEE?" Tsuna accidentally let out realizing that he must've said the guy's name out loud.

"You called my name." The man said getting a bit irritated.

"AH! S-sorry! I-I didn't mean to I was thinking of everybody's names, a-and I kinda..." Tsuna said getting nervous shrinking into the water as Mammon chuckled at the small boy.

Verde raised a brow as the boy kept shrinking and seemed to be floating away with the water. 'Did anyone else realize this?' Verde thought to himself.

Tsuna thought the longer he stayed, the more awkward it would be if he wasn't talking to anyone normally and abruptly stood up shocking the man beside him and everyone else in the bath.

Before Tsuna could even stand all the way, he slipped in the small bath made for 10 people or less [around the size of a room].

He landed his head on Verde's lap (Somehow missing _**that**_ spot), legs sprawled across Skull and Fon, while his body layed upon Mammon.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Tsuna said as he opened his eyes a bit to see where he landed.

He looked up only to see a man with green hair wearing glasses, as he layed upon others.

Tsuna blushed madly as he yelped getting up, only to end up sitting in Mammon's lap.

Tsuna stood up once again, and climbed out of the bath. "I-I'll be going now.. S-sorry, Verde, Mammon, Fon, and Skull..."

Collonello looked at the others who were frozen and pouted. "That's not fair, kora! How come I couldn't be in all the fun!"

Mammon blushed as he also climbed out muttering about something.

Verde smiled a bit as he also walked out, 'The boy is quite interesting... I _**really**_ need to check more about him now...'

/\/\/\/\

Tsuna was still blushing thinking of before, and realized it was just turning 5am.

'Hmmm... Maybe I should make some breakfast then wake everyone up...' He thought as he headed towards the elevator to go to the cafeteria.

Tsuna opened the doors to the cafeteria's kitchen to see the neon green-haired man named Lussuria.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Why are you here?" Lussuria purred upon seeing the cute boy.  
>"Uhm... Well I was hoping I could probably help the chefs make some breakfast..." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Why are you here, uh... Lussuria right?"<p>

Lussuria smiled, "Call me Luss-neechan, Tsu-kun! And I was just helping out with the cooking since it was something I use to do on a daily basis."

"Oh.. okay. I could help you if you want." Tsuna said blushing lightly as he walked by Lussuria's side, but not too close.

"Really? That would be just great!" Lussuria squealed as he gave Tsuna a big hug, which caused Tsuna to freeze on the spot.

After a while Tsuna snapped back to reality and pushed the older man off of him and went and put on an apron. "What are we going to be making today?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Lussuria with curiousity.

"Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, grits, and oatmeal." Lussuria replied getting to work. "You can make the pancakes, grits, and oatmeal, I will make the rest."

"Okay..." Tsuna replied also getting to work.

/\/\/\/\/\

"All done!" Lussuria chirped as they set the tables.

Tsuna looked at the accomplishment and smiled. "Well I guess I'll be waking up the rest."

"Okay! See you later Tsu-kun!"

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmm... maybe I should start by waking up Nii-chan and his group." Tsuna said as he walked down the hallway with the sign 'Primo' on it.

Tsuna walked up to the doors in order, starting with Lampo.

"Lampo-san! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" Tsuna yelled as he barged into the door.

"Be quiet, Ore-sama needs his sleep." Lampo muttered as he turned the other way.

Tsuna sighed, 'Maybe I should just get him later and start with Nii-chan...'

"Giotto wake up!" Tsuna said as he banged open Giotto's door.

"Call me Nii-chan..." He muttered, and like Lampo, turned the other way.

Tsuna pouted and jumped onto his bed. "Nii-chan! Wake up already!"

Giotto smirked and grabbed Tsuna, who got surprised as the two rolled onto the floor. "Good morning Tsu-Tsu!" Giotto chimed.

"Nii-chan! get off of me!" Tsuna whined as he tried to push Giotto away.

Giotto let out a fangirl squeal as he lunged down onto Tsuna. "Why do you have to be sooooooo cute! I love you soooooooo much Tsu-tsu!"

Just then G burst into the room, "Giotto! Are you okay? I heard a-" He looked at the compromising sight before him. "GIOTTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"G-nii! Help me!" Tsuna pleaded wide eyed and teary.

G ran over to Giotto's little brother and picked him up before another person entered the room bumping Tsuna and G to the floor on top of Giotto.

"Oh, so that is how you like it G?" Giotto joked as Tsuna lay on him face into his chest while G was on top of the two.

"What are you two doing to the poor rabbit?" Alaude asked as he walked in glaring at everyone.

"What does it look like Aly-chan?" Giotto asked as he looked at Alaude with a smug look on his face.

This action irked Alaude who quickly cuffed G and Giotto to the bed and picked up Tsuna bridal style.

"A-Alaude!" Tsuna cried out as he realized he was being carried out of the hallway.

Alaude arched an eyebrow as he looked at Tsuna, "What happened to 'Aly-nii-tan'?"

"Y-you don't like it when nii-chan calls you that so I thought..." Tsuna trailed off.

"What is it, rabbit?" Alaude asked not looking at the small brunette.

"I was supposed to wake everyone up!"Tsuna said as he squirmed around trying to get out of the older man's grip.

"Rabbit, if you don't stop.." Alaude said as he quickly cuffed Tsuna's arms into a hugging position around the neck onto Alaude in one swift action. "I'm going to have to arrest you."

"HIEEE! Aly-nii-tan!" Tsuna cried, blushing at the closeness between the two.

"Just leave them alone, rabbit." Alaude said in his indifferent voice smirking at his name as he walked towards the kitchen.

/\/\/\

By the time Alaude and Tsuna made it to the table, Basil, The Technicians, Varia, Millefiore, The Primo Generation [besides Lampo] and Arcobaleno were all there.

Alaude didn't let go of Tsuna as he gave a smug look to everyone.

Tsuna sighed, Giotto and his friends always had some sort of competition since he was little and when Giotto first started school where they fought over Tsuna.

"Good Morning Tsuna/Sawada-dono!" Basil, Shouichi, and Spanner greeted cheerfully as he found himself surrounded by scary people.

"Morning." Tsuna replied thinking of a way to escape.

Tsuna sighed slipping his arms from behind Alaude as he quickly sped out of his hold.

Alaude slightly pouted an unnoticable pout at Tsuna's actions.

"Sorry Aly-nii-tan, but I need to go get the others before we all get late to school."

Alaude quickly turned and threw a well aimed handcuff towards the pineapple-melon, cuffing his arm to the chair.

"Only the rabbit can call me that, pineapple." Alaude growled irritating the said man, but before he could say anything, Tsuna returned with Lambo and Lampo clinging onto him as Gokudera yelling at one side as Yamamoto laughed on the other.

"And WHY are you two on MY Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn growled causing the look-alikes to jump and cower behind Tsuna a bit- scratch that, scared shitless.

"Tsuna-ni!" Lambo cried out as Lampo started to sweat furiously.

Gamma sighed at the troublesome morning.

"REBORN! Quit scaring them and sit down!" Tsuna yelled as he looked around to see who was missing.

"Are you telling me what to do, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned with a raised brow.

"As your manager i do." Tsuna said before rushing off.

Alot of the people at the table had their jaws dropped.

Xanxus and Squalo scoffed a dark chuckle as Byakuran and Bel laughed.

"Heh. Reborn, I think you just got told, kora." Colonnello laughed bewildered.

"Tsuna is my new idol!" Skull shined as Reborn and Colonnello hit the stuntman.

Verde smirked. 'I think me and this boy could get along.'

/\/\/\/\

"Mukuro! I know you're here somewhere, please come out!" Tsuna yelled after finding the said boy's room empty.

"Mukuro~!" The boy groaned giving the hidden boy a shiver down his spine.

"Kufufu... I thought you were an innocent boy, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro purred not coming out of his hiding spot and liking the way Tsuna had said his name out of frustration.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, "What?"

The illusionist sighed finally coming out of his hiding spot. "You really are still an innocent little boy."

Tsuna was still looking around not realizing the older boy had came out.

"Kufufu." Mukuro snickered before wrapping his arms around the youngers waist.

"HIEEE! Mukuro! What are you doing?" Tsuna squeaked at the pineapple that laid his head upon the younger boy's shoulder.

Tsuna could feel Mukuro's breath upon his neck, which sent chills down the boy's spine, blushing.

"You're so cute." Mukuro laughed against the brunette's skin.

"Mukuro-nii?" A soft voice asked as the said boy turned looking back, still holding onto Tsuna.

"Ah! Chrome!" Tsuna yelled tearing up and stretching his arms towards the girl for help.

Chrome jerked back at the gesture, but quickly felt bad for the boy and walked towards him. "Mukuro-nii! Let go of Bossu!"

Mukuro seemed a bit surprised by his twin's sudden outburst as she grabbed onto Tsuna.

"Chrome..." Mukuro and Tsuna said at the same time, one in betrayal as the other in happiness.

The two boy's seemed to cry out at the same time.

Tsuna was overjoyed as Mukuro felt betrayed, but also felt glad that Chrome had opened up to someone so quickly.

"Herbivores... You are all crowding." A certain prefect growled.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled a bit surprised as he wiped his eyes and Mukuro got comforted by Chrome, still crying.

"AH! THATS RIGHT! I NEED TO WAKE EVERYONE UP FOR BREAKFAST!"

Tsuna yelled running down the hall.

/\/\/\

"Enma-kun~! Wake up it's time for breakfast!" Tsuna sand out as he walked into the boy's room.

"Mmm... Oh, goodmorning Tsuna-san." The red head rubbed his eyes.

"Please just call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled. "No need for honorifics since we're friends, right?"

Enma looked a bit surprised before his face softened and smiled a bit. "Yeah... Tsuna..."

Tsuna brightened once again at his name. "Well I should wake everyone else up."

Enma nodded as Tsuna walked out the room to someone elses.

"Katou-san, please wake up." Tsuna said as he shook the boy a bit.

"Hmm.. call me Julie, honey." The boy mumbled as he turned now facing the boy.

"Eh? Honey?" Tsuna asked while kneeling a bit beside the bed. "Wake up!"

Julie just groaned again, but this time pulling Tsuna down onto the bed with him.

"Honey, just stay here and sleep longer with me~!" The boy whined as he opened his eyes to face a scared Tsuna.

"Eh? What are you doing in my bed?" He asked as he looked where his hands were. "I was having such a good dream..."

Julie looked up at the now nervous Tsuna. "Hey... Your actually kinda cute close up."

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna freaked out trying to get out of the perverted boy's grasp.

Just then, the door burst open. "Julie! What do you think you're doing?"

The two looked towards the door. Tsuna looked hopefull that Adelheid and the others that gathered at the door would help him while Julie smirked.

"What? Do you and Loser Enma want to join in?"

The said two blushed before the girl got out her fans. "I'm going to purify you respectfully!"

/\/\/\/\

Tsuna walked back, Shimon following closely behind, to the kitchen after the huge fight.

It was now 7am. The only time they had left to do was eat and then walk to school.

Tsuna sighed, so far breakfast was noisy and eventfull.

Lampo and Lambo sat on the sides of Tsuna, despite Gokudera wanting to sit by the boy.

"Juudaime! Why can't I sit by you while you move that stupid cow and his look alike?" Gokudera pleaded.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, but these two will get killed almost anywhere else they sit." Tsuna sighed, but then perked up.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun."

"Yes Juudaime?" Gokudera asked hopefully.

"Why did you start being nice to me all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked cocking his head cutely to the side.

"Because you successfully got Hibari back without being 'bitten to death' and had gotten comments along the way!" The boy shined.

"Ushishi, the peasant really got fiesty back then." Bel laughed out.

"I thought it was cute, kora." Colonnello said earning a hit to the back of the head from Lal.

"Ahah I didn't forget about you Lal, kora!"

"Tsu-chan! Come to Dae-nii-chama!" Daemon cooed for the boy while others glared at him.

Tsuna hesitated before walking towards him.

Daemon picked up the small brunette and set him on his lap earning a shriek from Tsuna.

"Just like old times, nee Tsu-chan?" The melon ruffled Tsuna's hair bouncing his leg.

Tsuna still liked the way it felt even though he was embarrassed and unconsciencly leaned into the man's touched.

Daemon smirked as Reborn tilted his fedora and Julie and Mukuro stood up abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing to Tsunayoshi, Melon?" They yelled in unison.

"Right! Get your hands off of Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsu-chan! Come to Nii-chan instead of Dae-chan!" Giotto cried, not liking the affection his little brother recieved from the melon.

"But..." Tsuna started as Daemon started to message the boy's shoulders.

"It feels really nice right here..." Tsuna sighed out finishing his sentence.

Just then, Tsuna finally started to feel the harsh cold glares that were directed in his direction [*cough* Daemon *cough*].

Tsuna jumped off of Daemon and hid behind Verde, the nearest person who didn't seem to glare much.

Verde raised a brow, "And what would you want Vongola?"

"P-please just call me Tsuna." He replied looking at the green-haired man. "And I would... just like to stay here for a bit."

Verde chuckled to where no one but Tsuna could hear him. The scientist just knew that the boy wanted help.

Verde looked up and glared at the people who were glareing at Daemon.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lampo, Lambo, G, Giotto, Enma, Ugetsu, Ryohei, Knuckles, Basil, and Shouichi flinched while others scoffed or stood silent glaring back.

Verde pulled up a chair. "Here, just sit here for the rest of breakfast."

"Why does he get to sit by you?" Yamamoto asked smiling with a different manner than usual.

"The boy is scared otherwise." Verde countered smirking victoriously.

"Hello Tsunayoshi!" Skull said excitedly as his idol had sat beside him.

"Hello Skull, please just call me Tsuna." The boy smiled at the stuntman which caused the said man to blush.

"You're the nicest man I have ever met Tsuna-kun!" Skull cried while hugging the boy.

Tsuna just laughed as he awkwardly hugged back.

"VOIIIII! Hey Trash! Why did we have to wait for you to return to eat!" The silverette yelled more than asked.

"It's impolite to eat without everyone at the table!" Tsuna snapped back. "And don't call me 'Trash!'"

"Maybe we don't want to eat at all, Scum!" Xanxus yelled at Tsuna who started to emit a deathly aura.

"You telling me you don't want to eat? That you're too good to eat with us? Or maybe even too good to eat our food? Your going to waste the food that took about an hour to make?" Tsuna asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

Xanxus seemed a bit taken aback by the boy's deathly aura, but quickly composed himself. "And what if I am?"

Tsuna looked up with angry, but calm eyes. They flashed an orange color.

The Primo Generation shivered remembering the last time Tsuna's eyes flashed that color... Lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Tsuna appeared by Xanxus quickly and took the pancakes and shoved them down the man's throat.

Xanxus was actually pretty scared for the first time in his life.

"I MADE THESE! DO YOU REALIZED HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE SOOOOOO MANY? THAT IS AT LEAST 3 PER PERSON! YOU ARE GOING TO EAT IT WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT SINCE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME OR LUSS-NEE A HEADS-UP!" Tsuna started to force feed him others things set out as others just stared in amusement, horror, shock, or all three.

Tsuna then soon finished while Xanxus foamed at the mouth. "Anyone else 'not hungry?'"

They shook their head no as they quickly ate their food.

"Tsuna is kinda scary, byon..." Ken whispered to Chikusa who nodded while eating.

After a whilee of silence and eating, Tsuna and others went to school. Surprisingly [or not so surprising] the Arcobaleno and Primo were recently made teachers in their school.

Tsuna wanted to walk, but was forced to ride in one of the limos to school...

_**/\/\/\**_

_**OMG this was really long! Oh well I guess this would be to those reading since I haven't updated in so long... Well I really love you guys so please review and show your love back to me :D Also I would love to have some ideas for what will happen at school and the club and what you think of it so far... ANYWAYS YOU ALL HAVE MY LOVE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. The Ignoring School Day**_

_**I missed a few KHR birthdays but whatever :P de gozaru~**_

_**ShinDragonX**__**: Yay you love me! (not in the wrong way though) and thanks I try to be funny, but honestly in real life I'm not funny xD Its okay if you didnt review last chapter alot of people don't review every chapter [including me]. But thank you for staying with me :D**_

_**Tsunayoshi 4 Ever**__**: The best? Hmm I like the way you had wrote it to be the best, I'm not sure why though. Don't worry! This story loves you to :)**_

_**Kichou**__**: I just love how you review every chapter no matter how long I take to get it up :') and ah yes, the Primo Generation to me is a step up for most of the Tenth Generation, besides Tsuna and Yamamoto. It would be a dream come true if anyone got carried bridal style xD Tsuna just happens to be the chosen one in this case :P**_

_**Moonpuzzle**__**: Oh dont mind what other people think, just express yourself freely even if it makes your statements perverted! I do it all the time :P I always felt that everyone besides Gokudera dont give Tsuna enough respect so I thought why not. Thank you for your making compliments and about that incident... I was so thinking about that to along with many other possibilities! You're just going to have to wait and see :P**_

_**XDDD TunaFAN**__**: Yay! Another person thinks this is the best! I really just write down things I would love to have seen in other All27 stories, but never have sadly. And so far I plan to keep it All27 since it is my all time favorite!**_

_**Soul Vrazy**__**, **__**SexiFoxxFace**__**, **__**Ezcap1st**__**, and **__**Pure Love For This Fanfic**__**: I'm glad you all love it! Tsuna was real badass, I know! xD**_

_**Wolferunner123**__**: Thank you thank you thank you! Since I listened to your idea, I believe you might want to read this chapter!**_

_**Disclaim KHR and characters now Enjoy!**_

_**/\/\/\/\**_

"Tsunayoshi-kun~!" A certain pineapple haired man yelled out as he stayed a small distance behing the smaller boy who just got out the party limo bus.

"What do you want?" Tsuna turned a bit annoyed.

"Well, if you only want to know what I want- ACK!" Before Mukuro could finish, Hibari walked out as the rest did a bit afterwards [since Hibari hates crowds] stepping all over Mukuro.

"E-eh? A-are you okay, Mukuro?" Tsuna panicked as he ran to Mukuro's side. "You guys should watch where you're going! Stop treating people like they're nothing!"

Xanxus and Hibari scoffed. "Tsunayoshi is right, start treating trash like trash."

Squalo chuckled in agreement as Tsuna looked towards them with a death like aura.

"...Don't talk to me for a while." Tsuna said regularly as he helped Mukuro up.

A few people snickered while others looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me, trash?" Xanxus scoffed. "I do what I want, when I want."

"Hmmm... What do you think we're doing in class, Fran? Or actually, what are we going to be doing in the club? Maybe Hibari, Mukuro, Enma, or any of the others will know." Tsuna said completely ignoring the red-eyed man.

"Oi! Don't ignore me, scum!" Xanxus growled. "I'm the boss of the club!"

"Yeah, don't ignore Bossu!" Levi yelled as he approached Tsuna to show him his boss' power.

Just then, Levi heard Xanxus' voice yell at him in disagreement.

"Trash! Don't touch Fran's Tsunayoshi!" Xanxus yelled.

The man with multiple piercings looked confused. "I thought you said Tsunayoshi was yours, Bossu..."

"That's where your wrong, scum." Another Xanxus came from nowhere. "Tsunayoshi belongs to Mukuro."

"STOP MAKING WEIRD ILLUSIONS!" Tsuna yelled angrily as he flailed his arms, trying to move the illusions.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE OKAY?" With that, he angrily walked off as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Bel followed before yelling over his shoulder. "Oh! Fran and Mukuro, don't talk to me for a while!"

Hibari and Gokudera argued since Tsuna would also ignore them if they decided to fight while Yamamoto and Bel laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Listen up everyone! From today on you will have a new teacher for each subject.!" The ex-teacher said over the chattering. "We're not exactly sure why, but we were paid to leave so you better listen to your new teachers, okay?"

"Ah. New teachers, Tsu-kun. Maybe your grades will rise because of this." Fran said nonchalantely.

Tsuna blushed a dark pint while he ignored the frog boy.

"Ahahah! I bet they had to leave since they couldn't control the storm inside of Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed out loud as Gokudera fumed and was about to throw what looked like dynamite at the baseball player, but stopped as he felt Tsuna's gaze.

"W-whatever, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled one last time before he flopped back down at his desk.

"Whatever has got to be the most lazy word I have ever heard." A familiar voice said as a man walked through the doorway. "I don't want to ever hear that word again for another decade."

"EH?" Tsuna yelled as Bel laughed and Yamamoto looked surprised as Gokudera seemed to be angry. "Verde! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked beyond surprise.

"Ah. My name changed again." The man smirked as his crocodile came in after him.

"You even brought Keiman with you!" The brunette yelled grabbing his head.

"What? Why does Dame-Tsuna know our new teacher?"  
>"Well Dame-Tsuna is kinda cute..."<p>

"Don't whisper amongst yourselves, its annoying." Verde sighed. "And I know him since I work at his studio, Sawada Studios."

There was a silence before, "EHHHHHHHHH? Dame - Tsuna is in the Sawada Studios?"

"M-maybe he's a janitor, Dame-Tsuna is too 'Dame' to be in the group." a student said trying to cover up while others agreed with him.

"Isn't it obvious? You lower life forms couldn't even think that Tsunayoshi had run the Sawada Studios even though his name is Sawada?" Verde snorted as Tsuna blanked for a bit not wanting the others to know where he worked.

"Verde-sensei!" Tsuna yelled as Fran shook his head and Bel laughed waiting for the words to be said.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Verde said turning towards the brunette in interest after he had a talk about him with the students and noticed that his name had changed again.

"Don't talk to me for a while." Tsuna said as he started walking out the door into the hallway.

Verde gaped a little before recovering his earlier superior facial expression and decided to let the teen go.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled before standing up to go after him, but was stopped by Yamamoto and Verde.

"Let me go baseball idiot, strawberry!" Gokudera snapped at the two.

"Strawberry?" Verde asked as he looked at his hair then his face. "I don't look like a-"

"Yes you do, Strawberry." Gokudera snorted which angered Verde.

"You know what? Go Gokudera, and while you're at it, help Tsunayoshi by giving him this when you see him, but don't look at it." Verde said irritably.

"Why should I listen to-" The bomber started as he pulled out a few dynamite.

Verde interupted with a smirk and gleam in his eyes while Yamamoto decided it was best to leave the arguement to the two geniuses. "Your Juudaime said it was important and left it."

Right when Verde said important Gokudera had already sped out of the room.

"Verde-sensei, what was that paper?" Yamamoto asked innocently while Verde seemed to have an even more evil smirk on.

"It says 'If anyone follows me out of this room, don't talk to me for a while.' and he believed that if Gokudera runs to Tsunayoshi saying he dropped an important piece of paper and gave it to him, it would have more affect and since he is already ignored it doesn't really matter." Fran said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while the others stared at him with a bit of shock while Yamamoto went to go stop Gokudera.

"Ushishishi, that was probably the smartest thing you have ever said." Bel snickered as Fran looked at him.

"Or maybe it was the smartest thing you have ever heard." Fran said nonchalantly while getting stabbed in the back of the head by three knives.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Gokudera! I wouldn't give Tsuna that paper if I were you." Yamamoto screamed as loud as possible when he saw a silverette running.

"Octopus head? Oh! Sawada! Extremely join the boxing club!" A very extreme boxer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh? Oh, your not Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed as they ran side by side not tired.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled as he saw the loyal dog right beside the brunette.

"Hey, Sawada!" Ryohei blared about 10 times more louder than Yamamoto.

The two looked at them, then they both scowled as Yamamoto and Ryohei saw Tsuna say something to Gokudera, whos face immidiately fell.

"This is all your fault, baseball idiot!" Gokudera accused the taller boy. "If you wouldn't have come then I wouldn't be ignored by Juudaime!"

"Hello Yamamoto and Brothe-" Tsuna was going to greet the two until he was interupted.

"An extreme hello to you to, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled while pumping his fist to the air.

"Why are you two-" Tsuna started to ask why they had been there until Yamamoto laughed out an answer.

"I came to see what was going on and Sasagawa-senpai happened to be where I ran!" Yamamoto tried to cover up himself so he wouldn't get ignored but-

"Ryohei, Yamamoto." Tsuna said smiling with malice that the two didn't realize as they looked towards him.

"Don't talk to me for a while, and stop interupting me." The two's jaws dropped as Tsuna walked off.

"Extremely uncool." Ryohei pouted.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuna had made his way to the rooftop and started to lay down.

He had been very irritable today, and he had a good reason.

First, he gets awaken by someone he only knew by his name and hit by him. Second, the man had took up his bathroom to himself as if he owned the place. Third, it took so long to wake everyone up as he tried to be the awesome manager person. Fourth, some stupid gorilla with scars didn't appreciate the food that took him and Lussuria a long time to make. Fifth, he had to ride inside of a party limo bus that was crowded and made he claustrophobic. And lastly, Sixth, he has been feeling sick and irritated ever since he left the bus and has a slight fever.

Tsuna was singing a small song he sings with Basil called Right Now.

He wasn't aware that a few bandaged people were watching him from a distance until they had left behind the door when someone arrived.

The small brunette sighed as he felt the presence come closer to him, and he automatically knew it was Hibari.

"Come and lay down with me." Tsuna said since he knew this certain skylark wouldn't irritate him... maybe.

The prefect just grunted as he layed beside the herbivore.

"The sky is really soothing, is it not?" Tsuna asked, not really aimed for the head prefect, but just to himself. "The sun is comfortably warming and the clouds are so aloof... now if there was a michevious mist, rain, and a lightning storm, it would be beautiful."

The boy closed his eyes and imagined the scene as the sky as a whole seemed to get along well even though the clouds and mist seemed to be competing to outshine eachother and the storm tried to cover the sun to get more attention, but didn't work.

"Tsunayoshi... skipping class is against the rules." Hibari said as he looked towards the boy as a yellow puff bal of a bird came down onto his chest.

Tsuna sighed hoping that his last chance of calmness wouldn't leave him. "Are you going to bite me to death, Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirked and thought about it for a moment then hovered over Tsuna a bit from the side. "Most likely, herbivore."

Tsuna growled which caused Hibari to seem very shocked as he looked towards the boy not believing the sound came from him.

"Do you mind to not talk to me for a while, and don't call me herbivore?" Tsuna asked as he stalked off slightly pushing Hibari to the side.

"Herb- Tsunayoshi." Hibari said a bit dangerously after he had recovered from his shock.

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi!" Hibird chimed as he flew after the boy, which angered the skylark further. "Herbivore bird."

/\/\/\/\/\

The bell had rung and now everyone was walking through the halls wondering why two of the hottest boys in their class were feeling down.

"I'm not worthy to be the Juudaime's right." Gokudera pouted, yes actually pouted.

"Ahah... I hope we could fix this problem." Yamamoto laughed nervously as they spotted Tsuna, but a prince made his way towards him first, while ignored and unignored people of the Sawada Studios gathered around.

"I don't need to talk to trash like you anyways!" was the first thing Yamamoto and Gokudera heard as Xanxus stomped away and Gokudera upon instinct went to Tsuna's side.

"Juudaime is too good for you anyways!" Gokudera yelled back at the scarred man and turned to face Tsuna brightly. "Right?"

Tsuna walked away ignoring the bomber as some people looked shocked as if to say, 'Even Gokudera had been ignored by the boy?'

Gokudera slumped whenever he remember the fact that he had to be ignored by his precious Juudaime.

"Ushishi. Lets go to class. I heard that Lal and Colonnello had our gym classes now." Bel laughed earily as Tsuna looked at him bored and looked away. This had deeply shocked the prince.

"Kufufu, seems the princess has ignored you to, huh?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Shi? I didn't do anything for you to ignore me, peasent!" Bel yelled trying to get the boy to talk back.

"I know, I just don't feel like talking to you, Belphegor." Tsuna waved him off, while a select few started to realize that Tsuna was quite off today.

"Voiii... what's wrong with him?" Squalo asked as they watched his retreating body start falling to the ground.

Squalo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mukuro tried to catch the boy, but failed as a red haired boy caught him instead.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" Enma asked with pure concern in his eyes.

Tsuna smiled at the boy. "Yeah, seems like my peace had finally reached me."

Enma didn't understand, but he didn't bother to question as he readied to carry the boy bridal style when he actually passed out.

"Where do you think you are taking Tsunayoshi, Herbivore?" a dark voice asked, scaring the kid.

"E-eh? T-t-to the infir-infirmary." Enma stuttered off of pure fear since he always tries his best to stay out of any kind of trouble.

"I will take him then, Herbivore. Get to class." Hibari snorted as the red haired kid stumbled before running off.

"I will be taking Juudaime as his right hand!" Gokudera yelled as he went in to attack the prefect.

"Oya oya? I shall take him as his lover then." Mukuro said gaining in the fight.

Tsunayoshi was put to the side with Hibird perched on his messy brown hair.

"VOIII! It'd be safer with me since he isn't ignoring me unlike you three!" Squalo yelled swinging around a sword.

"Ahahah! Maybe I should join in this game! It seems fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled jumping in.

Dino tripped from a classroom they were by and fell into the fight by mistake.

"Ushishishi! The princess is going with me!" Belphegor said throwing knives into the fight.

The Arcobaleno and Primo teachers were called down to stop the riot since they were all of the new teachers.

"I bet on Hibari." Reborn said while staring and taking in pleasure.

"I bet on Mukuro." Colonnello also betted while tossing in money to the circle of money.

"Mukuro." Lal said.

"Squalo." Mammon said while putting little amount of money into the circle.

"VOIII! You don't think I'll win!" Squalo yelled pointing his sword at Mammon for a second before joining the fight.

"Hibari." Skull said tossing in a few bucks as Reborn and Colonnello hit him.

"No one cares what you think." They said in unison glaring at him.

Fon just sighed as Giotto got in on the fight which dragged G in and Alaude casually walked into it while Asari also laughed thinking it was a game and Knuckle extremely entered while Lampo betted on Giotto.

Byakuran just happened to be there when he looked around, "Oh? Where is Tsu-chan?"

Everyone froze and looked to where they had left the boy.

A murderous aura surrounded Reborn and Giotto. "You all lost Tsuna?"

The group of people were scared for a second while Mukuro and Hibari looked at each other then looked away.

"It's his fault." They both said in unison pointing at Squalo as they scowled upon doing the same thing.

"Wh-what? Why me?" Squalo said as everyone got a beating, but Squalo's a bigger portion of it.

Lampo smirked at the sight while raking in all the money he won while Mammon watched scowling.

/\/\/\/\/\

"You really think he will agree?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"He has no other choice." Another unfamiliar man voice said as Tsuna woke up to see a few five or so men wrapped in bandages and had torn black clothes on.

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Yeah! Its done! Read and Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Concert Preperation**_

_**xChaos Rebornx**__**: I believe Xanxus deserves pancakes down the throat every now and then to get back into shape and respect our poor little Tsuna fish :P And did you really think it was funny? Lol I wonder which other parts were funny to you besides the Xanxus part... but yes! Tsuna gets kidnapped by the Vindice! Oh no! I bet you were not expecting that of all people to kidnapthe boy xD Anyways I hope you get well soon!**_

_**Kichou**__**: Your right, that is what happens xD I hope they all learn a lesson :P**_

_**SexiFoxxFace**__**: Kufufu... I'm sure Mukuro didn't appreciate it xP And yeah I got that from my friend... he does that to me all the time and it is very very [EXTREMELY] annoying, but I couldn't hate my best favorite friend, right? So I took it out on the KHR cast :P I hope you stay for more to :D**_

_**Guest**__**: [THE ONE WITH THE LONG REVIEW:P] Lol yes the punishment of getting ignored! After a week of my cousin doing it to me after I would say something stupid, ask something stupid, repeat what someone had said again on accident, interupt him, or anything else that would annoy him I decided to take it out on the selected group :) Hmm Squalo... I believe in my fanfiction he will get the most beatings not cause I hate it, but I find it fun and he might be a closet masochist xD Heeheehee evil cliffhanger just to make you mad :D lol jk I just didn't feel like continuing it :P but yes thank you for the nice compliments, and maybe next time you could change your name to just anything? Well thank you for reading, appreciating, and reviewing :D**_

_**Guest**__**: [THE OTHER ONE xD] Heehee thank you thank you! I love you to for reading, appreciating, and reviewing on my fanfic :D I would also like to thank you for the review of yours n(_ _)n P.S. please change your name next time :D**_

_**Soul Vrazy**__**: The last person? You mean the requests? Well someone requested that Tsuna faint and they fight over him and another person requested that Tsuna got kidnapped, if that's what you meant... But yes he was kidnapped by Vindice, and I'm glad you thought it was funny :D**_

_**ShinDragonX**__**: Lol we could be non-funny partners xD Its nice to know I'm not the only one :') and I'm pretty sure you aren't that old! Lol it isn't the Vindice! ... okay yeah it is the Vindice! xD But I love them too! I bet no one was expecting the Vindice kidnapping Tsuna and I hope everybody can get to love the Vindice because they will be showing often I believe :D**_

_**I don't own KHR or anything else I might not own and might've been mentioned. ENJOY!  
>ALL SONGS UNDERLINED AND IN BOLD DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THEY ARE ALL REAL SONGS!<strong>_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

"You really think he will agree?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"He has no other choice." Another unfamiliar man voice said as Tsuna woke up to see a few five or so men wrapped in bandages and had torn black clothes on.

"HIEEEE! Who are you all? Where am I?" Tsuna yelled very intimidated by the men.

"Calm down Tsunayoshi." The assumed leader of the bunch said calmly, which of course only made the brunette more freaked.

"HOW?" Tsuna scooted backwards only to meet an arm of a couch. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh? Aren't you the famous Sawada Tsunayoshi with the code name Natsu that sings with Basil in Vongola Kids?" The man asked as he cocked his head to the side as his bandage slipped a bit showing his eyes.

"Y-yes... What exactly is it that you need from me?" Tsuna asked as his intuition told him that these people were not going to hurt him, plus he remembered the guy besides him's face from somewhere with some black hair sticking out.

"My name is Bermuda Von Vichtenstein and I'm the lead singer of Vindice, and this is Jager, my backup singer and guitarist." Tsuna brightened at the name and remembered where he had seen them before. "I listen to your songs all the time! Your band is one of my favorites!"

Bermuda and Jager seemed to smile as the rest snickered as Tsuna introduce them to himself. "You're Piato, Avenger, Vendetta, Destino, Vita, and Morte! You guys are the best!"  
><em><strong>[AN I made up all the names besides Jager and Bermuda]**_

As Tsuna squealed and bragged over them, until Jager stopped him. "Sawada please, no more about us, we came to your school for you."

The brunette jumped a bit and appologized and wondered how the others were and if they were worried. "Maybe I should call them..."

"Please, Tsunayoshi. Can you call them after we ask a question?" Bermuda asked as he put his hand atop Tsuna's for him to put away the phone.

Tsuna blushed as he put the phone away and appologized again.

"Well you see, Tsunayoshi, in 2 days we are going to have a party, and were wondering if you could perform at our party."Bermuda asked. "There will most likely be an audience outside the park reservation, so you won't have to worry about being stripped or anything." Tsuna sighed with relief as he said that. "And there will be a few reporters and papparatzi there."

The Vongola Kid thought over it for a second. "Well my group, The Vongola Kids, were going to perform with the newbie groups..."

"You could bring them with you, just as long as you come." Jager paused thinking, then added. "There will be reporters, so if you annouce that you will be performing there, there will be twice as many."

Tsuna brightened, but it quickly turned into a frown. "But there are alot of them, at least 7 other groups! It would take a while since they are to do seperate performances then mixed together then all together then singles."

Bermuda shook his head and sighed. "It will be from 10pm to 12am, you have tons of time to do all of that, then we could do karaoke or some other games."

Tsuna smiled brightly while Jager and Bermuda just stared at his face. "Then you could count us all in being there!"

The two nodded their heads in appreciation right before Tsuna jumped. "Uhm... you might want to leave right now..."

The Vindice members all looked at him in confusion. "My ex-bodyguards are a few seconds away."

"Oh? How do you know?" Bermuda asked raising a brow.

"Hmm... I call it my intuition." Tsuna laughed before counting down. "Five... Three..."

"Do you even know how to count right?" Piato yelled, effectively letting loose a few bandages.

"He's in here, pyon!" A familiar voice yelled behind the door.

"I told you." Tsuna smiled before backing away from the door, which was busted open.

"Tsunayoshi... You okay?" Chikusa asked while approaching the said boy who nodded.

"Don't run away again, pyon! Got it?" Ken yelled furiously at the brunette who once again nodded.

"How did you both know where he was?" Lanchia asked a bit intrigued.

"All bodyguards should have a radar." Chikusa said which confused and irked the new bodyguard.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera came in yelling protectively until he saw the Vindice. "How dare you kidnap Juudaime!"

Tsuna panicked while Yamamoto laughed and held Gokudera back. "N-no! They didn't kidnap me! I just... remembered! Yeah I remembered that I had a meeting with Vindice and left."

"Vindice as in the famous Italian rock band?" Reborn inquiried with a raised brow.

"In the flesh." Bermuda said motioning to himself.

"D..D-d..Death gods!" Fran screamed pointing at the Vindice before fainting on top of Tsuna.

"Oh? Franny fainted." Byakuran chuckled as he poked the poor frog boy.

"Fran! They are not death gods!" Tsuna yelled as if he was going to die of annoyance. "And Byakuran stop poking him!"

"Hmmm... maybe we are." Bermuda joked as Tsuna sighed.

"So where are you staying, Bermuda?" Tsuna asked deciding to ignore everyone else as he asked this question.

"Well currently just staying at a hotel until the party then we were going to leave back to Italy." Jager silently replied.

Tsuna pouted. "So soon? You should come to our place, but we only have 3 rooms left... If you want two people could sleep inside my room, or two people could move out into my room while two live in theirs."

"Well since you kindly asked, I guess Jager and I could move into your room while Piato, Avenger, Vita, Morte, Destino, and Vandetta get to share the spares, if that's okay with you."

Tsuna nodded as he pushed Bermuda and Jager through the doors of the hotel.

"Kufufu... I object of those rags to sleep with my Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said with a dark chuckle as his red eye glowed.

"For one I agree with the pineapple herbivore." Hibari glared at the Italian rock band who seemed to not care.

"I agree to." Reborn growled at the bandaged men.

"Seems we are not welcome... It's okay if we stay here, Tsunayoshi." Bermuda said feigning hurt as he knew Tsuna wouldn't let them.

"Don't be so familiar with Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled infuriated.

"No, it's okay. After all, I invited you not them." Tsuna said smiling at Bermuda. "Plus, in all of the Studio, I have the most authority. They have no say whatsoever in this."

Tsuna seemed to smirk evilly for a second before returning back to his smiles. "I'm sure you all don't mind, right?"

'He has us completely under control!' The group thought as they all deadpanned.

"If Juudaime doesn't mind, I don't!" Gokudera enthusiastically yelled as he walked towards Tsuna, who petted the bomber, his tail wagging.

"Ushishishi, and he has the lap-dog wrapped around his finger." Bel snickered as everyone realized they were all thinking of the same thing, besides Ken and Chikusa who knew this for a long time.

/\/\/\/\/\

When they had arrived at the Studio [since school already finished] Tsuna immidiately called for a meeting as he showed the Vindice to their rooms to unpack their things, also after Tsuna had put the animals in his room in their rightfull places.

"Technicians, Bucking Bronco, and Staff! I will need tons of songs written by tomorrow when we rehearse!" Tsuna yelled with all the power he had. "I will cover the together songs and singles! The rest of you do the mix matching and so forth! While I'm at it, I will make a new song for the Bucking Bronco and Technicians and also the Kitchen Staff with their special appearance, including Chrome!"

Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and I-pin smiled brightly. It has been awhile since they made a performance, and it was even better since the song would be arranged and written by Tsunayoshi, who is extremely good at making songs match ones personality.

"For the songs I would like to make will be for Mukuro and Hibari with one. Yamamoto and Gokudera. Reborn and I. Squalo, Bel, and Lussuria. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Chrome, and Lambo. Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The people I didn't name will be playing your intsruments for the people in your group that I did call." Reborn smirked smugly since he was the only new person to sing with Tsuna."For singles, I will have Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, Bel, Mukuro, Lambo, Squalo, Gamma, Xanxus, Fran, Mammon, Lussuria, Byakuran, and I."

Tsuna paused as he thought. "And for the final song together, I will have Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Lal, Bianchi, Fuuta, Bel, Byakuran, Irie, Spanner, Chrome, Basil, Colonnello, Dino, Lussuria, Uni, Luce, Gamma, Daemon, Alaude, Asari, Lampo, G, Knuckle, and Giotto. The rest of you will be playing your instruments. And afterwards there will be karaoke. When we are together we shall be called... Vongola. Dismissed."

"Herbivore, I object to have to sing with that pineapple herbivore." Hibari said stalking his way towards the brunette, who just walked away ignoring him.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna turned around to face the skylark. "Yes, Hibari?"

"I object to having to sing with the pineapple herbivore."

"Really?" Hibari nodded arms folded. "Tough luck." Tsuna said smiling as he left to work on the music.

"And I'm pretty sure you won't be able to make your own song." Tsuna sighed behind him as Hibari started to sing along with Hibird, who somehow got out of the room.

"_Midori tanabiku-_" Hibari started as Yamamoto and Gokudera laughed out loudly.

Hibari growled as he got his tonfas out, deciding he will take his anger out on Mukuro, whom he has to sing with, and the two who were laughing at his precious school's song, before being stopped by Dino.

"Kyoya, don't do that. Tsuna would kill you." Dino laughed as the prefect glared daggers at the blonde man.

"I don't care, Bucking Herbivore." Hibari sneered as Dino sighed.

"I heard Tsuna is the best when it comes to arranging and writing songs, and he really enjoys his job. Please don't ruin it for him." Dino said while adding something to make sure the raven-haired man wouldn't do anything stupid. "Tsuna would hate you forever if you did."

Hibari put up his tonfas as he gracefully decided to walk to his room.

"This is extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he pumped his arms throught the air repeatedly.

"I extremely agree!" Kunckle also yelled, but with his arms folded and nodding.

"Kufufu, I guess I will go mess with my Tsunayoshi-kun now." Mukuro chuckled eerily as he started walking to the stairs.

"Nufufu, you won't be messing with my Tsunayoshi anytime soon." Daemon also chuckled darkly as he cut in front of Mukuro, blocking his path.

"Oya? You think you could stop me?" Mukuro tested.

"I know I can." Daemon glared at the smaller him.

"Chrome-chan! It will be nice working with you!" Kyoko smiled as she walked towards the girl with Bianchi, Haru, and I-Pin in tow.

"Y-yes. The pleasure is mine." Chrome bowed making Haru squeal.

"You're so cute, desu!" Haru squealed giving Chrome a hug. "I'm Miura Haru!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko smiled again.

"I'm I-Pin and I hope we can be friends." I-pin smiled shyly.

"Gokudera Bianchi." Bianchi smiled a small smile.

"Dokuro Chrome..." Chrome blushed a bit.

"Yare yare. I can't believe Tsuna-nii put me in a group of girls." Lambo pouted.

"I had no idea I was going to sing at all... This would be my first time." Fuuta said quietly as Lambo looked at the boy.

"I wonder why we are named after clams when we are together." Giotto smiled at himself at the name Tsuna had gave them.

"I think everyone here has clams shoved up their-" G growled before being interupted.

"Juudaime does not have clams!" Gokudera yelled at his look alike.

"I never said Tsuna has them! He isn't here right now anyways!" G yelled back as the two started a glaring contest.

"Ahahah! They get along really well for the first time talking!" Yamamoto laughed beside Asari who also joined in his laughter.

"I want an expresso, lackey." Reborn said as he started walking away.

"I'm not your lackey, and I'm not getting you anything!" The stuntman yelled angrily as he folded his arms.

Reborn glared at Skull who flinched. "I want it in ten seconds... 10..."

What? I-I-I'm n-not scared of y-you!" Skull stuttered.

"3." Reborn said skipping a few numbers as Skull panicked.

"Y-your not counting right!"

"0."

Reborn smacked the man upside his head while Skull flew a few feet from the impact.

"I'm bored, kora. I don't know what to do." Colonnello sighed in dejection. "Maybe I'll go play with Falco in Tsuna's room."

Colonnello got up and staggered up the stairs.

"I have some research to do on a certain person." Verde smirked following Colonnello.

' I guess I should go get Phantasma too.' Mammon thought while nearby Luce and Uni chatted happily,

/\/\/\/\/\

'Kufufu no fu...' Tsuna thought while writing the words down on a piece of paper. 'That is how he laughs, so it should make sense.'

"I'm here to get Falco, kora!" Colonnello yelled on the other side of the door.

"Hn. Come in and be quiet." Tsuna quietly said as Colonnello, Verde, and Mammon entered.

"You two can come in to as long as you don't wake up Bermuda or Jager." Tsuna mumbled. "And all of you can make yourself at home on my bed, the couch, or the hamock."

"Verde sat on Tsuna's bed as Mammon took the couch and Colonnello the hamock, which were close together.

"Tsunayoshi. I came to research you in every aspect." Verde said pushing up his glasses with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Okay, ask whatever you want. Oh!" Tsuna said whenever he remembered something. "I finished a few songs, and I wanted to show you yours... it's called _**Maboroshi no Arcobaleno**_."

Mammon took it and looked it over and nodded. "It's excellent, especially for a rushed song."

Tsuna blinked as Colonnello snatched the paper from Mammon. "I didn't rush. It's only natural for me to work fast since I still got a bunch of paperwork to do afterwards."

Colonnello started shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. "This is exactly like Viper!"

"Colonnello be quiet." Tsuna said as Leon and Natsu climbed atop his lap. Tsuna doesn't really know why, but he lets Leon, Uri, Jiro, Kojiro, Garyuu, Roll, Hibird, Gyuudon, and Mukurowl out of their cages along with Natsu [even though Mukurowl and Hibird don't get along, Uri doesn't get along with any but Natsu, and Garyuu was extremely loud...you could say they were all like their owners]. "And Verde, weren't you going to ask me questions?"

Verde shook his head slowly, "I came to observe and write. That's all."

"Hm..." Tsuna said as he returned to his work, changing the papers and taking the one back from Colonnello who yawned and layed down in the hamock. "You don't mind if I crash here for the night with Falco, do you, kora?"

"No, matter of fact, why don't all of you stay the night? You all look pretty drained." Tsuna said not exactly looking up from his work.

"Your right, I hate being a teacher, they don't pay enough for so much work. Good thing I'm an illusionist, otherwise I would've never got through that." Mammon sighed.

"You didn't go to anyones class but Verde's. That isn't fair, kora." Colonnello said pouting with his eyes close.

"Tsunayoshi is very observant." Verde wrote down as he smirked smugly at Colonnello's words.

"Ahhh... I didn't want to sing with Reborn!" Tsuna pouted aloud which caused the three to look at him funny. "Then why did you, kora?"

Tsuna was thinking on how to put it in words. "Natsuyoshi said it would be a good idea."

Verde raised a brow. "Who is Natsuyoshi?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he raised his hands and flailed them around. "Its nothing! Nothing at all! I... I need to get back to work."

/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm finally done!" Tsuna sighed as he layed on his bed looking towards the only other awake occupant. "Your still awake?"

Verde pushed up his glasses. "Of course. I needed information on you."

Tsunayoshi looked at the scientist then his notepad, then became bugged eyed. "How many pages do you have?"

"27 and three fourths." Verde said looking unsatisfied. "It isn't enough."

Tsuna sighed before talking again. "Well tomorrow you can study me as much as you want after one overall rehearsal since you must've memorized the music by now."

Verde's eyes widened then closed as he laughed. "Ahahahah! You truly are one interesting kid."

Tsuna smirked as he got two blankets from his closet and set one on Colonnello and Mammon. "Well it's about time we sleep to."

Verde looked around. "There is nowhere else to sleep."

Tsuna giggled as he motioned to his bed. "It's big enough for the both of us."

Verde paused staring at the boy who ended up pulling the older green-haired man into his bed. "Its okay, its okay."

Verde blushed a bit before turning from the boy.

/\/\/\/\/\

'I can't sleep!' Verde shouted in his thoughts. 'Not that I'm not used to sleeping, but while I got the chance to sleep, why am I not sleeping?'

Verde turned facing the smaller boy. 'He's so cute even when sleeping... Wait! What am I saying?'

While Verde was mentally panicking, he felt arms wrap around him, giving the green-haired man a brain fart. '...What? This feeling...I feel... flustered?'

Verde shook his head. 'No no no no no no no no no! I'm not a pedphile!'

"Go to sleep... We can talk about it tomorrow..." Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his face further into Verde's chest who stared at the boy wide eyed and blush, then smiled as he hugged they boy back.

/\/\/\/\/\

"What was going on here." Reborn growled as he walked through the door to see the sight he saw.

Tsuna was in the middle of the bed hugging Verde, who was hugging back. Mammon slept right beside the brunette, hugging the boy from the back. Colonnello lay on top of Tsuna, over the bed sheets while Bermuda and Jager slept on either side of Colonnello, slightly on top of Tsuna.

There were gunshots that resided through the Studio as everyone rushed to the room [besides Xanxus, Mukuro, and Hibari].

"What is going on, little brother!" Dino yelled as he fell through the door a bit beaten, probably from falls on his way there.

"Juudaime/Tsuna! Are you okay?" Gokudera and Yamamoto ask worriedly as the bomber pushed Dino out the way.

"Kufufu... what is going on here in Tsuna's room?" Mukuro chuckled upon seeing a lot of people there and coming.

"VOIIII! There better be a good explaination for this!" Squalo yelled over everyone elses voices.

"Shut up, scum." Xanxus said walking to the room.

"Is Boss alright?" Chrome asked quietly as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Tsunayoshi! Are you okay?" Lanchia, Ken, and Chikusa rushed in, making everyone but Xanxus, Reborn, and Chrome fall in as Lanchia brought out a gun and Chikusa brought out a spiky yoyo and Ken, his fists.

"Herbivore, stop crowding." Hibari said as he brought out his tonfas.

"TSUNA! PLEASE BE ALIVE!" Giotto yelled, with the rest of the Primo on his tail.

"Yare yare, there is alot of people here." Lambo sighed scratching his head as there was some worry inboth eyes, which were now open.

Genkishi, Fon, Luce, Uni, Gamma, Tozaru, Nozaru, Lal, and Lussuria quickly walked to the room while Kyoko, Fuuta, Bianchi, Haru, and I-Pin rushed to the room very worried and Ryohei ran down the hall yelling about how 'extremely worried' he was and how they was an 'extreme' amount of people at the door.

The rest of the Vindice came walking, arguing, and laughing to see what all the noise was about.

Spanner and Shoichi rushed, feeling a bit faint along side Tsuna's parents.

Bel and Byakuran came side by side laughing and insulting each other and arguing over who Tsuna likes better. [I believe I covered everyone here O.o]

Tsuna woke up to see the numberous people at his door and held on tighter to whatever he was holding and shrieked his 'HIEEEEEE!'

"Please don't yell in my ear..." Verde said as he winced at the noise.

"Oh, sorry Verde." Tsuna replied, but then stopped in his tracks and stared as he remembered falling asleep with Verde. "Is it just me, or am I heavier?"

"What's the big deal waking me up, kora?" Colonnello asked getting up making Tsuna lighter.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Mammon said as he snuggled closer to Tsuna.

"HIEEEEE! Why are you, Colonnello, Jager, and Bermuda in my bed?" Tsuna yelled as he finally realized his situation.

"You forgot Verde." Reborn sneered as the rest were still shocked.

Tsuna waved him off. "No, I let those three fall asleep here, but Verde was the only one in my bed when I fell asleep."

"I was cold and thought were Tsuna was seemed very warm, kora." Colonnello quickly made up an excuse as most of the group glared at them.

"If you want to know anything from me, you have to pay." Mammon said turning his head away from the others.

"I saw everyone grouped when I woke up and decided to join the bandwagon." A black-haired man said smirking as everyone stared at him and the other man with wavy black hair who said, "I came since he did."

"Who are you guys?" Shoichi yelled as they seemed it normal to be there.

"Ara, you don't remember us?" The gorgeous black, straight-haired man asked feigning hurt as Tsuna intrpduced them. "Th-this is Bermuda and Jager from Vindice.

Everyone was silent til Yamamoto laughed, "Ahahah! I didn't recognize you two without your clothes!"

"How rude. We have clothes on." Bermuda motioned to himself.

"Hahah! You're funny! I meant the bandages!" Yamamoto laughed.

"That still doesn't explain why the strawberry herbivore is in the bed." Hibari sneered as he was ready to bite them all to death.

Verde, being no good without his machines at fighting, panicked. "Well I uhm."

Tsuna yelled at everyone before Verde could finish. "Leave Verde alone and go back downstairs and be ready to rehearse in an hour!"

/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks, you really saved me there, Tsunayoshi." Verde sighed.

"No problem, but for right now, practice for a while on the songs and after the first combined rehearsal, you can observe me, okay?" Tsuna smiled at the scientist who walked into one of the many rooms that said 'Arcobaleno Guitarists' right by 'Arcobaleno Drummer' and

"I guess I will start with Dino's group." Tsuna smiled to himself as everyone in the room looked at him, eyes full of fright.

"How is it going with '_**Be More**_', Dino?" Tsuna asked as he already knew the outcome.

"W-well not real good to be honest. I can't exactly find a way to make it sound better... And I can't find the right pitch..." Dino replied sheepishly.

"Then why don't you try it right now." Tsuna demanded more than asked.

"Sure... Romario, everyone." Dino yelled nervously behind him.

The dummer started them off while Dino nodded his head to the beat, and after a while he grabbed the mic to bring it closer to him.

_"Be more slowly. Be more slowly.  
>Yukkuri ikiteikeru nara.<br>For family.__For family.  
>Chotto wa chigatta kamo ne.<br>Tatakai wo negatteru wake jyanai.  
>Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa.<br>Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara.  
>Tsukihanasaretemo, mayou koto ga attemo, Tsuitekoi.<br>Be more hard.__Be more hard.  
>Tsuyoku naritai no nara.<br>For your self.__To myself.  
>Maji de kakatte konai to.<br>Tatakai wo kobanderu wake jyanai.  
>Nakama no kanashii kao mou mitaku wa nai no sa.<br>Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya.  
>Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to, Sono kizuna.<br>Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara.  
>Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya.<br>Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to, sono kizuna!"_ Dino sang before looking towards Tsuna for his opinion.

Tsuna nodded. "That's good... Good good." Dino brightened losing all of the nervous feelings from before. "But," Nope they came right back around, not even in a circle, but in a straight line like a bullet shot. "The english parts... You aren't getting the 'L's near right and the pitch stays the same, it doesn't go higher or lower, but other than that, it was great."

Dino pouted as he was told to practice more as he walked to the next room, Technicians.

"Kashiiiii kashi kashi kashi kashi!" Spanner said excitedly with a slight smile on his face.

"Uhm.. Spanner what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he saw Shoichi in his emo corner.

"I really like that word, Tsunayoshi." Spanner said nodding towards the door where Tsuna stood.

"Well besides Spanner saying 'kashi' all the time, how is the song?" Tsuna asked while Shoichi got out of his corner.

"Our progress is going well, and we should be ready to perform in the next day." Shoichi reported as Tsuna nodded.

"Great, then you don't need my help right?" Tsuna asked as he turned.

"Thank you for the new song, Tsuna." Tsuna turned his head to face Shoichi and Spanner who spoke at once. "Your welcome." Tsuna smiled as he walked out the door to the Staff room.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-Pin." Tsuna said while walking in through the door. "Are you all getting along with Chrome?" Tsuna asked while walking towards Chrome.

"Hahi! Of course Tsuna-san!" Haru said shocked that Tsuna believed that they would be mean to her.

"Ahahah Tsuna-kun! Of course we have." Kyoko laughed at Tsuna's joking as I-Pin did too.

"Tsuna-nii! Why am I the only guy here?" Lambo who was sitting asked whining to Tsuna as Tsuna petted his head.

"I just thought it would sound good, Lambo." Tsuna said as he thought of something. "And since when have you started calling me 'Tsuna-nii'."

Lambo smiled. "Ever since I found out that you were older than me."

Tsuna frowned, Lambo was younger, but still taller... like everyone else pretty much was.

"Well, good to know you gained some friends, Chrome." Tsuna smiled towards Chrome, who blushed.

"Yes, but Boss is still the nicest." Chrome went and whispered into Tsuna's ear, who blushed and smiled.

"So how is the song going? Lambo is participating, right?" Tsuna asked looking towards the lazy cow.

"Of course I am, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo yelled while pouting in his chair.

"Okay... Well do you all have "_**Tatta Latta**_" down yet? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be much of a problem for this group." Tsuna asked.

"We do! You made it easy enough for us, Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled enthusiatically. "Thank for your hard work, desu!"

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled.

"I thank you Tsuna." I-Pin smiled as Lambo nodded and Chrome looked up.

"Thank you, Boss." Chrome said silently.

Tsuna smiled, this group always makes him feel better. "Your all very welcome."

The Vongola kid walked out of the room and smiled while he sighed. "Now only if all the other groups were just as great."

"I guess i should start with the more troublesome ones..." Tsuna walked into the room where Mukuro and Hibari were suppose to be singing together, only to see an odd sight.

The room wasn't destroyed or anything, the only thing you could see were the microphones, the words on a stand, speakers, the radio, and Mukuro and Hibari facing back to back across the room.

Tsuna just stared with a deadpanned look on his face. What exactly was going on here?

"Your hair is ridiculous." Hibari started. "I would kill myself rather than have a hairstyle that looks like some foreign tropical fruit."

"You do not insult my hair." Mukuro snarled as Hibari smirked. "At least I'm not a loner that likes to 'bite' people and sleep all day."

Hibari growled. "Well at least I don't have friends that are antisocial or so animalistic."

"I'm not the one who only has animals as friends." Mukuro scoffed as they both turned around to face each other.

"I will bite- destroy you." Hibari pulled out his tonfas as Mukuro pulled out his trident.

"Oya? No more biting?" As the two were about to attack, something took their weapons out of their grasps.

"No fighting... Sing." Tsuna sneered as the two looked at him.

"Oya oya? Tsuna feeling brave to interupt out fight AND steal our weapons?" Mukuro teased.

"Herbivore, give me my tonfas..." Hibari extended a hand.

"Hm... Sing... Fight... Get fired. Your choice. Choose wisely." Tsuna said as he somehow hid the weapons.

"Herbivore..."

"Is that your final answer?" Tsuna asked as he pulled out a contract with Hibari's name on it.

Hibari's eyes widened before he bowed respectfully and grabbed a microphone.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna looked towards the said man who also reluctanly grabbed a microphone.

Tsuna started the music as Hibari started singing first. "_Sakura saku, maiochiru, nani mo nai boku no te no ue._"

"_Hakanakute, Yasashi- _Hey! Why does he get to sing first?" Mukuro asked pointing to Hibari childishly.

"Because his name comes in the alphabet first." Tsuna sighed.

"What about first name?" Mukuro whined.

"Still." Tsuna face palmed. "Work on it and when I get back, both of you better be in good shape along with the room, and the song better be excellent, perfect by the time I come back along with your solos."

The brunette walked out the room deciding to do a better group before worse.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, how's it going?" Tsuna asked sighing.

"EXTREME, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled while double fist pumping.

"Shut up turf-top!" Gokudera snarled towards Ryohei and turned to Tsuna to talk.

"Haha! Tsuna, this song is fun!" Yamamoto laughed, interupting Gokudera's train of thought.

"Gr! Baseball idiot! Don't be so formal to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he protectively stood in front of his boss.

Tsuna patted Gokudera's head and smiled. "It's okay Gokudera. How are you doing on your solo, duet, and group song?"

"I'm doing great, Juudaime!" Gokudera chimed. "But baseball idiot and turf-top keep ruining it!"

"Hmm? Well since you are all new, Gokudera and I could sing it for you three, but only this once." Tsuna sighed smiling as the song "_**Familia**_" started.

Gokudera smiled as he got to sing with his one and only favorite Juudaime.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you all understand how it is suppose to be now?" Tsuna asked as the song finished.

"You were [EXTREMELY] amazing, Tsuna/SAWADA/Juudaime!" The three yelled ecstatically as Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Thank you... Well Yamamoto and Ryohei, there is a cd that shows how you are supposed to sing your solos since I just finished Yamamoto and Gokudera's duet along with your group song, so I expect progress on them all."

With those words, Tsuna walked out and decided it was best to finish the last few less troublesome groups first. "Gamma... I believe you aren't having much problems?"

"Yes. It's a good song you made." Gamma replied nodding.

"Thanks... Hey, you don't mind if I stay in here for a while, do you?" Tsuna asked, sitting in one of the spare chairs.

"Not at all... matter of fact, I was wondering if you could give me your opinion on how it sounds." Gamma asked while he grabbed the microphone and headed towards the radio and cd player, then looked at Tsuna for his answer, to be rewarded with the kid's genuine smile.

"Sure, that is my job afterall." Tsuna laughed awkwardly for no real reason at all.

"_We stand today on the edge of a new.  
>We stand today on the edge of a time.<br>Kieru koto nai hikari wo  
>Kono mune ni chikai I believe in you<em>

_I just tell you my thought.  
>I think that is everything.<br>I try it for you at once. I shout. I'm calling you._

_Anata wo mamoru tame ni ikitekita  
>A first message. I turn around your side.<br>Shinjita mirai wa hitotsu_

_We stand today on the edge of a new.  
>We stand today on the edge of a time.<br>Kono omoi ga todoku youni  
>but I don't know your feeling. I don't know what you say.<em>

_We must put end to this war.  
>I want to be with you.<br>I challenge for everything.  
>Your smile is shine for me.<em>

_I wanna go. Donna fukai kizu ottemo  
>Koete yukeru Don't be afraid of defeat<br>All things that I do for you._

_We stand today on the edge of a place.  
>We stand today on the edge of a time.<br>Kieru koto nai hikari wo  
>Toushi tsuzukeru I believe in you.<em>

_We stand today on the edge of a new.  
>We stand today on the edge of a time.<br>Kono omoi wo eien ni mamori tsuzukeru yeah..._

_We stand today on the edge of a place.  
>We stand today on the edge of a time.<br>Kieru koto nai hikari wo  
>Kono mune ni chikai I believe in you.<em>"

Tsuna clapped with a bigger smile on his face. "It's perfect. It is more perfect than I believed it would be."

Gamma bowed with a small smile of his own and looked at the smaller boy. "Thank you very much, Vongola."

Tsuna copied the blonde's motions and bowed. "Your very welcome, Gamma."

"TSU-CHAN!" A voice yelled as soon as Tsuna walked out the door, getting tackled.

"Giotto! Get off!" Tsuna whined under the weight of his older brother.

"Not til you call me 'Onii-chan!'" Giotto said as Daemon picked up the blonde and G walked through the door.

"Giotto, you are still as disgusting as ever." G sighed as he stole Tsuna from Daemon, who was smirking at the smaller boy in his grasp.

"Oya? Don't take Tsu-kun from me, pinky boy." Daemon 'hmped' as he reached to still him back, only to reach G's arms with nothing there.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Daemon asked when a trident came to his neck.

"Didn't I tell you herbivores to stay outside of the practice hall?" Tsuna sneered as he copied Hibari's acts with Mukuro's trident.

"If you don't leave now, I will bite you to death." Tsuna swallowed the giggles that were threatening to burst.

"Tsu-chan! You can't do this to me!" Giotto and Daemon whined as Alaude walked through the door.

"Wao. Tsunayoshi, seems you decided to come under my wings now." The officer like person smirked as Tsuna walked towards him.

"Kufufu, what do you think you are doing in here, officer?" Tsuna asked, now copying Mukuro as his eyes glowed orange as he exchanged his weapon for the tonfas.

"Tsuna, I think you are getting the weapons mixed up with the owner." Lampo lazily said.

"Oya? You said you want to experience all six hells?" Tsuna asked mockingly looking towards Lampo who shivered.

"Tsunayoshi! I demand to get rid of this birdie/pineapple." Hibari and Mukuro growled in unison as they exited the room they were in.

"Wao. You dare demand me to do anything, herbivores?" Tsuna asked taking off his jacket and draping it over his shoulders and pulled out the trident again.

'For some reason, this is really pissing me off...' Hibari and Mukuro both though as Mukuro successfully covered up his anger with laughter [not that I could say the same thing about the other person...].

"Kufufufufufufu... Fuahahahahah!" Mukuro laughed. "That was the best impersonation ever, Tsunayoshi!"

The said brunette narrowed his eyes further as he once again switched weapons. "Kufufu... I believe you want to feel the wrath of all six hells, don't you?"

The pineapple haired man twitched as it was now Hibari's turn to chuckle, even though he was still mad about the impersonation of him and the fact that he used his tonfas while impersonated the one herbivore he hates- no, strongly dislikes with a passion- the most.

In one swift movement, Tsuna put away both weapons and took out a whip. "Anyways, please go back to work! If you don't go now, Tsuna will hate us all!"

Just then Dino walked out of the room. "Hey, has anyone seen my-... nevermind... I need more practice..." Dino has saw Tsuna holding his whip and scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile. It sure was a weird sight.

"Rabbit, how did you get all those weapons?" Alaude asked with a raised brow.

"TSUNA EXTREMELY STOLE THEM WHILE EVERYONE WAS WORKING!" Knuckle yelled as he burst through the door.

"He is right. I have everyone's weapons. I have Dae-nii-chama's lens, scythe, cards, and everything else he uses along with everyone elses weapons like Aly-nii-tan's handcuffs." Tsuna nodded at his success.

Alaude and Daemon searched through their pockets, then narrowed eyes, smirking while they realized the other hasn't found their weapons.

"I taught you well, Tsunayoshi." Alaude nodded as everyone else paled. What exactly has Alaude been teaching the boy? "Now give me back my handcuffs."

Tsuna took out the handcuffs. "I don't know... I really like these... I might even use them one day!" Tsuna smiled and laughed as the others thought of ways he could possibly use it and blushed or smirked.

"Well..." Tsuna started whipping out two guns with 'X's on them and a lizard popped it's head out of the brunette's hair. "Everyone get back to work before I blast you with the fire in these guns."

Tsuna smiled brightly, yet it was full of malice.

"T-Tsu-chan... Don't mess around... you don't know how to use a gun, right? Aly-chan didn't teach you did he?" Giotto asked a bit worried for Tsuna and his life while glaring at the amused blonde.

"Nope." Tsuna replied as Giotto and Lampo sighed with relief. "Reborn did. He said it would come in handy one day."

Lampo ran out the room while everyone else stayed in place. Tsuna sighed and pulled out a remote. "Why must you all be so very difficult?"

With the press of a button, a cage fell on top of them and captured everyone but G and Asari. "You two didn't give me much of a problem and usually never do, so you two can stay and help me if you would like."

"I have nothing better to do, so if you don't mind." G stated while setting a hold on Tsuna's shoulder. "Ahahah! I don't either! I'd love to help you, Tsuna!" Asari smiled as he slung an arm around Tsuna and they walked towards one of the Varia rooms.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Giotto yelled as the pineapples, skylark, and officer growled.

"Get out of my corner, herbivore." Hibari glared at Alaude.

"Oh? I didn't know your name was on it, cat." Alaude smirked as Hibari only growled more.

"Melon, stay away from me. Your very existence is a nuisance." Mukuro insulted.

"What about you, pineapple? Your hair style is much worse. No beauty or style at all, unlike my sinfull existence." Daemon smirked.

"Oya? You're right. Your existence is so sinfull, you should go take a visit to all six hells!" Mukuro yelled as he reached inside his coat and brought out his... nothing.

"Nufufufufu...Nufufufu... Fuwahahahahah!" Daemon laughed while hitting the floor. "You already forgot! What a pineapple brain!"

"Yeah, pineapple Master is the dumbest." A certain frog said walking past the cage like it wasn't even there.

"Hey Fran. How about you let me out?" Mukuro asked with the biggest forced sincere smile ever.

"No." Fran answered immidiately, not even sparing a look towards the cage, which only pissed all the look-alikes more. "Tsuna said if I watch over you, he would owe me big time." Fran said with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Don't touch Tsu-chan!" Giotto yelled as he kicked into brother mode.

"Oh? Nii-chan thinking of nasty things?" Fran asked with a fake small look of disgust on his face. "Even though that isn't a bad idea, I have a better idea that might rid of you all... Well probably besides Alaude, Asari, Lambo, Lampo, Fuuta, G, and I."

"Wha-" Mukuro and Daemon started to say as they and Hibari jerked forward.

"Okay, everyone is ready!" Tsuna clapped and yelled loudly as G yelled to get everyone together which ended with Tsuna locking everyone in the cage besides the three that helped him out, the girls, his ex-bodyguards, and his bodyguard.

"Asari, can you start the music?" Tsuna asked happily. "J-Juudaime..."

"Okay! The order is Gokudera, Yamamoto, me, Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Lal, Bianchi, Fuuta, Bel, Byakuran, Shoichi, Spanner, Chrome, Basil, Giotto, Colonnello, Lussuria, Uni, Dino, Gamma, Daemon, Alaude, Asari, Lampo, G, Knuckle, Luce, then everyone, got it?" Tsuna yelled while Gokudera slumped over at being ignored.

"Maybe I should commit seppuku..." Gokudera mumbled as he looked around for something sharp, and when he couldn't find something, he looked in his shirt for dynamite. "It's no use, I took everyone's weapons."

Everyone looked to Tsuna as he placed guns, explosives, swords, knives, etc. while everyone else checked their weapons hiding places to find nothing.

"What is the meaning of this, trash?" Xanxus and Squalo yelled in perfect unison.

"I actually want you all to practice, and I might just keep these weapons forever, after all I am getting the hand of every single one." Tsuna nodded as he held multiple people's weapons at once. "That is, if you all do choose to not perticipate in the practices..."

There was a silence[for once] before people huffed, laughed, nodded, or grunted.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Yay! It is perfect!" Tsuna excitedly yelled as everyone else fell, extremely tired. "Thank you all for participating!"

"Hey what about- he's gone..." Squalo sighed.

Basil, Nana, and Iemitsu all popped in front of the crowd. "I am really glad you all put up with my son, he really looks forward to advancing with you all." Iemitsu bowed as the other two followed suit as Lanchia soon joined.

"Please continue to stay with Tsuna no matter how bad he is." Lanchia said as the two ex-guards came.

"If you don't you will regret it, pyon." Ken barked.

"And it won't be by only us, but everyone else in the group, I'm sure." Chikusa added monotonely.

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**I meant to make this a special but due to problems I couldn't make it in time for Independence day, so Happy Fourth of July!**_


End file.
